Wierd Harry Potter Fanfic
by Midnight Blue21
Summary: This is my weird Harry Potter fanfic. It includes Harry bashing, Quirrel trampling, glomping (mostly Draco XD), and other stuff O.o If this kind of thing interests you, read now XD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! It's me Midnight Blue, and this is a very weird fanfic!  
  
Draco: How weird is weird?  
  
Midnight: *thinks* very very weird  
  
Draco: That didn't help -_-  
  
Midnight: Oh be quiet --;! This very weird fanfic starts now!  
  
Midnight: WAIT!! If you are wondering who Chiharu is, she is Ravenclaw Angel on ff.net!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Potions Class~  
  
Harry: *whining* When is class going to start! I've got to go to the bathroom!  
  
Draco: Shush! Just wait for Snape!  
  
Midnight: What Draco just said!  
  
Draco: Where'd you come from?!  
  
Midnight: It's my fanfic -_-  
  
Draco: Whatever  
  
Harry: Since when do Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin have classes together?  
  
Midnight: Since now  
  
Chiharu: Hi!  
  
Midnight: When did you get here Chiharu?  
  
Chiharu: Just a second ago!  
  
*Snape walks in*  
  
Harry: Can I go to the bathroom?  
  
Snape: No! Pick whichever Potion you guys want to do today *yawns*  
  
Chiharu: *whispers to Hermione* Love Potion  
  
Hermione: *whispers to Ron* Love Potion  
  
Ron: *whispers to Draco* Love Potion  
  
Draco: *whispers to Midnight* Love Potion  
  
Midnight: *glomps Draco*  
  
Harry: What about me?  
  
Midnight: Go away  
  
Harry: *runs crying to the bathroom*  
  
Snape: Uh oh, guys, you can talk while I'm gone, I'll be right back *chases Harry to the bathroom*  
  
Hermione: I wonder what Snape is going to do!  
  
Ron: Yeah!  
  
Chiharu: I guess we just wait...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Bathroom~  
  
Harry: *flushes the toilet*  
  
Snape: *outside bathroom door* What are you flushing?  
  
Harry: *flushes toilet*   
  
Snape: What are you flushing?  
  
Harry: *flushes toilet*  
  
Snape: I'm serious!  
  
Harry: Black?  
  
Snape: No, I'm Snape!  
  
Harry: *sniffs*  
  
Snape: What are you sniffing?  
  
Harry: *sniffs*   
  
Snape: What are you sniffing?  
  
Harry: *sniffs*  
  
Snape: Really! You can tell me!  
  
Harry: *sniffs*  
  
Snape: I'm coming in there! *opens door* Ewww! Harry, I think you missed the toilet! *drags Harry out of the bathroom to Dumbledore's Office*  
  
Chiharu: They're taking too long!  
  
Midnight: Yeah!  
  
Snape: *walks in* I'm back!  
  
Draco: Took ya long enough!  
  
Snape: *glares* But, Dumbledore has decided to cancel class for a while.  
  
Chiharu/Midnight: Awwwww  
  
Draco: Yay!  
  
Snape: *glares* I would be happy if you would please go back to your common rooms  
  
*Everyone goes to their common rooms*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm done with chapter one! Hey, that rhymed!  
  
Draco: Yay! You bashed Harry!  
  
Midnight: Duh!  
  
Draco: Do I have to kiss anyone?  
  
Midnight: Maybe  
  
Draco: Urgh!  
  
Midnight: See ya next time for another weird chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Draco: What?  
  
Midnight: I almost had the whole chapter written and it got erased!  
  
Draco: Good  
  
Midnight: What was that?  
  
Draco: I mean bad! *rolls eyes*  
  
Midnight: Never mind, lets start over... NOOOOOOO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~Dumbledore's Office~  
  
Dumbledore: Sorry Harry, but you will have to be kicked out of Hogwarts for messing up a perfect bathroom by missing the toilet!  
  
Harry: But I had to go bad!  
  
Snape: Kick him!  
  
Dumbledore: Okay  
  
Harry: Nooo!  
  
Dumbledore: *kicks Harry out the window* That should help!  
  
Snape: I'll go tell everyone!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
Hermione: I wonder what's going to happen to Harry.  
  
Ron: Who cares?  
  
Hermione: Not me!  
  
Snape: *walks in* I am pleased to anno…  
  
Ron: How did you get in here?  
  
Snape: *glares* I walked in.  
  
Hermione: But how did you get past the Fat Lady who is looking extremely fat today?  
  
Snape: I gave her a diet plan and she let me in.  
  
Hermione/Ron: Makes sense  
  
Snape: Okay, as I tried to say earlier, I am pleased to announce, that Harry has been kicked out the window. I mean… kicked out of Hogwarts!  
  
Ron/Hermione: Yay!  
  
Snape: *leaves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~Ravenclaw Common Room~  
  
Chiharu: What do you think is going to happen to Harry?  
  
Midnight: Hopefully something bad.  
  
Snape: *walks in* I am happy to announce...  
  
Chiharu: How did you get in here?  
  
Snape: I have the feeling this is going to be a repeat of last time!  
  
Chiharu: What last time?  
  
Snape: Nevermind, but to answer how I got in here... I walked in!  
  
Midnight: But how did you get past the...the...the... wait a second, do we even have anything guarding the door to our common room?  
  
Chiharu: *shrugs* I don't think so.  
  
Snape: See! Anyways, like I was saying I am pleased…  
  
Midnight: I thought there was a big giant fire-breathing dragon guarding the door!  
  
Snape: *looks back*  
  
Fire Breathing Dragon: *burns Snape*  
  
Snape: 50 points for Ravenclaw...  
  
Chiharu: Why are you giving us points?  
  
Snape: Wha? *looks at last thing he said* I meant 50 points FROM Ravenclaw!  
  
Chiharu/Midnight: Oh  
  
Snape: Let me finish now! I am pleased to announce that Harry has been kicked out of Hogwarts window... wait kicked out of Hogwarts. I have to leave now....  
  
Chiharu: *glomps Snape* Bye!  
  
Snape: 50 points for… FROM Ravenclaw *runs out the door*  
  
Midnight: That sure was weird!  
  
Chiharu: Yeah  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Slytherin Common Room~  
  
Draco: I'm lonely!  
  
Snape: *walks in* Draco, I am pleased to announce that...  
  
Draco: How'd you get in here?  
  
Snape: *glares*  
  
Draco: Oh yeah, you're head of Slytherin!  
  
Snape: Duh! What did you think I was, Fluffy?  
  
Draco: Nope Fluffy knows the password!  
  
Snape: *sweatdrops* I am pleased to announce that Harry has been kicked out of Hogwarts with a pillow. Sorry... he has been kicked out of Hogwarts with no pillow!  
  
Draco: Good. *falls asleep*  
  
Snape: Okay...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: The end!  
  
Draco: Yay!  
  
Midnight: You didn't let me finish... of the chapter.  
  
Draco: Darn.  
  
Midnight: Be ready for chapter 3... it's coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Back again!  
  
Draco: Fooo!  
  
Midnight: What? If you don't like it then feel my wrath!  
  
Draco: Please no, I love it!  
  
Midnight: He's crazy, anyway, chapter 3!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Wherever Harry is~  
  
Harry: *singing* It's so sad... being out here aloooooooone!  
  
Some person: Shut yer yap! *throws a shoe at Harry*  
  
Harry: What did you do that for?  
  
Person: Go find a different place to sing!  
  
Harry: *leaves* I'm going to build myself a house on top of this hill *stands on an anthill* *ant bites him* owww! Maybe not this hill!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~Morning in Ravenclaw Common Room~  
  
Midnight: *yawns* Good morning Chiharu!   
  
Chiharu: Hello...Do you think we will resume class today?  
  
Midnight: Maybe *falls out of bed*   
  
Snape: *walks in burnt* I'm going to have to tell Dumbledore to get that stupid dragon out!  
  
Chiharu: *glomps Snape*  
  
Snape: Whatever, anyways, I keep coming back because...  
  
Chiharu: Because you love us?  
  
Snape: No, because...  
  
Midnight: Because you love getting burnt by our dragon?  
  
Dragon: *burns Snape*  
  
Snape: No, because I keep having announcements!  
  
Chiharu: You don't love us then?  
  
Snape: Yes I mean no, yes, no, yes, no... I don't know!  
  
Chiharu: *blushes*  
  
Midnight: So what's the announcement?  
  
Snape: Well, classes will start soon!  
  
Midnight/Chiharu: YAY!  
  
Snape: Potions first!  
  
Midnight/Chiharu: *run out the door*  
  
Snape: Okay...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Potions Classroom~  
  
Midnight: *trips over shoelaces* Owww  
  
Chiharu: *Steals a love potion off the wall*  
  
Snape/Ron/Hermione: *walk in*  
  
Midnight: Where's Draco?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Slytherin Common Room~  
  
Draco: *sleeping*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Potions Classroom~  
  
Snape: I'll go get him  
  
Midnight: I'll go too!  
  
Snape: No you won't  
  
Midnight: Yes I will  
  
Snape: No you won't  
  
Midnight: Yes I will!  
  
Snape: No  
  
Midnight: YES!  
  
Snape: No, and that's final *walks out the door*  
  
Midnight: *puts on an invisibility cloak and follows Snape*  
  
Chiharu: Glomp Snape for me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Slytherin Common Room~  
  
Draco: *sleeping*  
  
Snape/Midnight: *walk in*  
  
Snape: Draco! You're missing Potions!  
  
Draco: *still sleeping* *slaps Snape*  
  
Snape: Owww!  
  
Midnight: *laughs in head*  
  
Snape: *kicks Draco*  
  
Midnight: Poor Draco! *notices she said something and covers mouth*  
  
Snape: I heard something!  
  
Midnight: *runs out the door*  
  
Snape: I guess it was just my imagination  
  
Draco: *still sleeping*  
  
Snape: *glares and drags Draco out of room*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~Potions Classroom~  
  
Midnight: ...And I saw Snape kick Draco!  
  
Chiharu: Did you glomp Snape for me?  
  
Snape: *walks in with Draco*  
  
Draco: *rubs eyes* Good morning *yawns*  
  
Chiharu: SNAPE! *glomps Snape*  
  
Midnight: DRACO! *glomps Draco*  
  
Snape: Okay, now pair up with someone!  
  
Midnight: *scoots toward Draco*  
  
Snape: Midnight and Draco!  
  
Hermione: *kisses Ron*  
  
Snape: O.o Hermione and Ron  
  
Chiharu: What about me?  
  
Snape: *sighs* Chiharu...you can work with me.  
  
Chiharu: YAY! *glomps Snape*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Wherever Harry is~  
  
Harry: Don't let me get me, I'm my own worst enemy... it's bad when you annoy yourself...  
  
Same Guy: Wow... he's bad O.o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sooo... how did you like that chapter?  
  
Draco: I hated it!  
  
Midnight: Why?  
  
Draco: I got glomped! I mean, Snape kicked me!  
  
Midnight: That was mean *glomps Draco*  
  
Draco: --; 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back! And anyone with a character that wants to be in it can! I have three new ones!  
  
Draco: Do any of them like me?  
  
Midnight: Yep! One does!  
  
Draco: Save me -_-  
  
Midnight: Okay, introducing the three new characters!   
  
Draco: Bleh...  
  
  
  
Midnight: Introducing, the Harry-glomping Gryffindor... Kinoko, who is obsessed with being the Angel of Death!  
  
Kinoko: Um, hi  
  
Midnight: To move on, introducing the smart Gryffindor... Kasumi, who is Hermione's twin!  
  
Kasumi: Hello!   
  
Midnight: And the last character, the Slytherin who glomps Draco and Seamus.... Hachi!  
  
Hachi: Where's Draco?  
  
Draco: *hides*  
  
Midnight/Hachi: DRACO! *glomp Draco*   
  
Draco: Oh great, two admirers!  
  
Midnight: Now lets start!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Potions Classroom~  
  
Chiharu: *glomps Snape*  
  
Snape: If you ever want to end this lesson, then you will stop glomping me!  
  
Chiharu: If I can keep glomping you, then I never want this lesson to end!  
  
Snape: --; Fine, lesson is over!  
  
Draco: YAY! *walks out*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~In the hall~  
  
Hachi: *glomps Draco*  
  
Midnight: *glomps Draco*   
  
Hachi: Where's Seamus? It's his turn to be glomped!  
  
Midnight: *points at Seamus* There  
  
Seamus: HELP! *runs*  
  
Hachi: *chases Seamus*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Gryffindor Common Room~  
  
Hermione: I'm smarter!  
  
Kasumi: NO I am!  
  
Hermione: Me!  
  
Kasumi: Me!  
  
Hermione: MEEEEEEEE!  
  
Kasumi: There are too many Es on your Me, so ME!  
  
Hermione: Really? Well I am because I'm prettier!  
  
Kasumi: We're twins! We look almost the same!  
  
Ron: Which one is Hermione?  
  
Hermione: You mean you can't tell?!  
  
Kasumi: Told ya so :p  
  
Kinoko: Who cares! Where's Harry?  
  
Ron: You don't know what happened?  
  
Kinoko: No  
  
Ron: He got kicked out of Hogwarts!  
  
Kinoko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Slytherin Common Room~  
  
Hachi: *Glomps Draco*  
  
Draco: Stop!  
  
Hachi: *glomps Draco again* Draco I'm never gonna stop!  
  
Draco: I'm warning you!  
  
Hachi: *keeps glomping* I don't care!  
  
Draco: Grrrrr!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Whereever Harry is~  
  
Harry: Hmmm, how can I get back into Hogwarts without being noticed... hmmmm *thinks* I know! *runs to a costume shop*  
  
Harry: I want to buy your best costume!  
  
Costume Dude: *laughs* Okay *hands over a bunny costume*  
  
Harry: Thanks! *puts costume on*   
  
Costume Dude: Looks good on you!  
  
Harry: Sure does! *walks out* Now I'm going to go back to Hogwarts, all I need to do is think of a name to go under... hmmm, Potter Harry! How perfect! *heads to Hogwarts*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Will Harry's disguise work?  
  
Draco: No  
  
Kinoko: Yes!  
  
Hachi: *glomps Draco and Seamus*   
  
Seamus/Draco: Double glomp!  
  
Midnight: Okay, keep ready for chapter 4! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm finally back!   
  
Draco: Boo!  
  
Midnight: Grrrrr, I also have two new characters to introduce!  
  
Draco: Oh wow *yawns*  
  
Midnight: *glares at Draco* First, the Gryffindor who wants to learn magic...Samantha!  
  
Samantha: Can we start yet?  
  
Midnight: No, introductions first. Introducing, the Sirius Black glomping Ravenclaw.... Juu-chan!  
  
Juu-chan: So where is Sirius?  
  
Midnight: Dunno, and anyways, there is a surprise person in this chapter!  
  
Eliza: Me!  
  
Midnight: Yep, me! The other me!  
  
Eliza: Of course!  
  
Midnight/Eliza: Lets start the fic now! *glomp Draco*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ravenclaw Common Room~  
  
Juu-chan: Tonight, my mission is to save Harry!  
  
Midnight/Eliza: What about to glomp Sirius?  
  
Juu-chan: Oh yeah! That too!  
  
Chiharu: I'm bored!  
  
Midnight/Eliza: I'm gonna go glomp Draco!  
  
Midnight: I and only I am going to glomp Draco!  
  
Eliza: No I am!  
  
Midnight: I wrote this, so I'm going to glomp him!  
  
Eliza: But you and me are the same person, we both have to!  
  
Midnight: *rolls eyes* Sure...  
  
Chiharu: I'm gonna glomp Snape!  
  
Juu-chan: I'm going to glomp Sirius! If I ever find him  
  
Sirius: *apparates into room* This doesn't look like...  
  
Juu-chan: *glomps Sirius*  
  
Sirius: Let go! You're choking me!  
  
Juu-chan: As long as I'm glomping you, its okay!  
  
Sirius: *sweatdrops*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~In the Hall~  
  
Draco: I wonder which class is next....  
  
Midnight/Eliza: *glomp Draco* DRACO!  
  
Chiharu: Where in the world is Snape?  
  
Juu-chan: *walks out carrying Sirius*  
  
Sirius: Let go of me!!!  
  
Juu-chan: Not until I glomp you some more!  
  
Sirius: -_-  
  
Hermione: *walks out with Kasumi at her heels* You all know that I'm the smartest person at Hogwarts!!!  
  
Kasumi: Are you nuts?! I am!  
  
Samantha: Would you stop fighting already? Both of you can be!  
  
Kinoko: Harry, where are you?  
  
Kasumi: I see Draco! *glomps Draco*  
  
Draco: Three people glomping me, and two look the same --;  
  
Hachi: Did somebody say Draco? DRACO *glomps Draco*  
  
Draco: x_X  
  
Snape: *walks out* Hi...  
  
Chiharu/Kasumi: SNAPE! *glomp Snape*  
  
Snape: Why do I always get glomped?  
  
Draco: Oh yeah? Look at me!  
  
Hachi: Where's Seamus?  
  
Seamus: *hides*  
  
Hachi: There you are! *glomps Seamus*  
  
Sirius: Help.... I'll be dead if you don't let go!  
  
Juu-chan: As long as you die with me glomping you, that's okay!  
  
Sirius: I.... can't.... breath....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Later on at supper~  
  
~Slytherin Table~  
  
Draco: How can you glomp me every minute of the day?  
  
Hachi: I'm in Slytherin *glomps*  
  
Draco: I know that! But go glomp Seamus for once!  
  
Hachi: *holds up Seamus* I always glomp him! But it's your turn to be glomped!  
  
Draco: Whatever!  
  
*Gryffindor Table*  
  
Hermione: This food belongs to me!  
  
Kasumi: Mine! *takes food*  
  
Hermione: Give it! *takes food back*  
  
Kasumi: *grabs onto half of the bowl* Hand it over!  
  
Hermione: *tries to grab the bowl, but food goes flying out* Oops  
  
Samantha: *holds out plate and catches that food* Hah! No food for either of you!  
  
Ron: What about me?  
  
Hermione/Kasumi/Samantha: Who cares!  
  
Ron: --;  
  
*Ravenclaw Table*  
  
Juu-chan: *thinking* Tonight, I'm going to go save Harry! Or, I'll do it now! *puts on invisibility cloak, and goes to save Harry*  
  
Chiharu: Where'd Juu-chan go? She was here a second ago.  
  
Midnight/Eliza: I didn't see her  
  
Chiharu: Probably because you two were too busy fighting!  
  
Midnight: Oh yeah! *picks up her other self, and runs to the highest tower in Hogwarts*  
  
Eliza: What are you planning on doing?  
  
Midnight: I was thinking of throwing you out the window!  
  
Eliza: *freezes* You wouldn't!  
  
Midnight: You don't know your self very well do you? *throws other self out the window*  
  
Eliza: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!  
  
Midnight: Wait a second.... if she dies... I die too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Harry~  
  
Harry: I'm just about ready to go back to Hogwarts!  
  
Juu-chan: *Comes running up* Harry! I finally found you!  
  
Harry: Who in the world are you?  
  
Juu-chan: I am your older sister who's in Ravenclaw!  
  
Harry: Really? Then you can help me get back into Hogwarts, and I'm changing my name to Potter Harry.  
  
Juu-chan: Riight. Anyways, come on!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What an exiting chapter!  
  
Draco: It'll only be good if you don't save yourself, and this fanfic ends!  
  
Midnight: Meanie! Anyways, like Draco said, if the other me dies, this fanfic ends, so hope I won't die people!  
  
Draco: Die!  
  
Midnight: Riight, anyways, be ready for chapter 6, coming soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am back!  
  
Draco: *thinking* Please die in this chapter!  
  
Midnight: *looks at Draco weirdly* Riight anyways, no introductions this time, so we can get straight to the fanfic!  
  
Draco: Help!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Highest Tower~  
  
Midnight: *looks out the window* How can I save myself?!  
  
Chiharu: *walks up with everyone else in the fanfic behind her* What's going on?  
  
Midnight: I just threw myself out the window!  
  
Hermione: So?  
  
Midnight: If the me I threw out the window dies, then I die, and this fanfic ends!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone but Draco, Snape, Sirius, and Seamus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Eliza: Hurry up and save me you idiots!  
  
Midnight: What she said!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Harry~  
  
Juu-chan: *throws invisibility cloak over Harry* Come on!  
  
Harry: Fine!  
  
Juu-chan: *starts walking* Harry, stay right next to me okay?  
  
Harry: Whatever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~At Hogwarts~  
  
Harry: *takes off invisibility cloak* From now on, I will be known as Potter Harry!  
  
Juu-chan: Good Harry, I mean Potter.  
  
Potter: Thank you!  
  
Everyone: *run out of the building hoping to catch Eliza so the fanfic won't end*  
  
Potter: What's up with them?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Highest Tower~  
  
Midnight: Please don't let my other self die!  
  
Draco: Please die!  
  
Midnight: *looks out window*   
  
Everyone: *come up the stairs looking sad*  
  
Midnight: Did you catch her?  
  
Chiharu: Too bad this fanfic has to end...  
  
Midnight: Noooo!  
  
Samantha: Wait a second, how can Midnight be alive is the other her is dead?  
  
Midnight: ??? I'm alive!  
  
Chiharu: Then... I guess the other one wasn't you then....  
  
Eliza: *yelling* GUYS! I'M STUCK!  
  
Hachi: *runs to the window* She isn't dead, she's caught on a hook!  
  
Hermione: Since I'm the smartest, I'll get her back up  
  
Kasumi: No I will!  
  
Hermione: ME!  
  
Kasumi: MEEEEEEEE!  
  
Eliza: GUYS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Samantha: While you two are fighting, I'll get her back up!  
  
Hermione: *pushes Samantha out of the way*   
  
Chiharu: *over Samantha's head* Wingardium Leviosa!!!  
  
Eliza: *comes floating in the window* While everyone up here was fighting, I almost fell!  
  
Midnight: Good thing you didn't, then this fanfic would have ended!  
  
Draco: I wish it would've ended!  
  
Everyone goes back to their common rooms to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Outside of Hogwarts~  
  
Potter: Time for a stylish entrance  
  
Juu-chan: Whatever  
  
Potter: *opens door, and slides in* Where is everybody?   
  
Juu-chan: In bed I suppose  
  
Potter: Now we go our separate ways, you to Ravenclaw... and me to Gryffindor, goodbye  
  
Juu-chan: See ya tomorrow!  
  
Potter: *sweatdrops*   
  
Juu-chan: And also, take off that bunny costume!  
  
Kinoko: *walks down the stairs and sees Harry* HARRY! IN A BUNNY COSTUME! *glomps Harry*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Not a lot of glomping in this chapter!  
  
Draco: I'm glad! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: *yawns* Hello, I finally started chapter 7  
  
Draco: *looks mad*  
  
Midnight: Only 2 characters to introduce this time!  
  
Draco: 2, 2 isn't good.  
  
Midnight: Introducing the Ron glomping Ravenclaw....Sei chan!  
  
Sei-chan: Hello  
  
Midnight: And, introducing The Filch glomping Hufflefuff.......Minku!  
  
Minku: Hi!  
  
Midnight: Anyways, lets get started!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Ravenclaw Common Room~  
  
Midnight: *rolls out of bed* Good morning everyone!  
  
Eliza: You just had to land on my head didn't you?  
  
Midnight: Actually....I did have to!  
  
Eliza: Riiiight *sweatdrops*  
  
Chiharu: You two just one the award of the latest sleepers!  
  
Juu-chan: Who cares! Lets just get to DADA!  
  
Sei-chan: What she said!  
  
All: *walk out of room*  
  
(Note: I did this with legos, so I'm using Quirrel as the DADA professor, don't mind that!)  
  
~DADA Classroom~  
  
Potter(Harry): *walks in* Hi!  
  
Juu-chan: Hi Harry...I mean Potter  
  
Potter: Hi!  
  
Ron: What house are you in Potter?  
  
Potter: .....Hufflepuff!  
  
Minku: YAY! Another Hufflepuff!  
  
Hermione: *looks at them wierdly* I didn't know anyone was in Hufflepuff here!  
  
Minku: Well, I am, and Potter is, so that makes two!  
  
Hermione: Ooookay  
  
Kinoko: You look like someone I like *blushes*  
  
Potter: Um.........Uh.....I....I don't know anyone that looks like me!  
  
Samantha: One question Potter. Why do you have a bunny outfit on?  
  
Everyone: *laugh*  
  
Hachi: Wait a minute....Where are Draco and Seamus?  
  
Seamus: Uh oh! *hides behind a wall*  
  
Eliza/Midnight: DRACO!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU????  
  
Hachi: Seamus, oooooh Seeeeeamus! *sees Seamus* YAY! *glomp*  
  
Seamus: What in the world is up with her -__-  
  
Quirrel: *walks in*  
  
Everyone: *stop talking*  
  
Quirrel: *looks around room* Hey, where is Draco?  
  
Ron: Don't know, don't care!  
  
Sei-chan: RON!!!! *glomps Ron* I didn't see you there!!!  
  
Ron: Whatever -__-  
  
Quirrel: I'm gonna go look for him, I'll be right back! *walks out of room*  
  
Kasumi: *sighs* Both of the ones I love aren't here!  
  
Chiharu: Snape! I wanna glomp Snape!  
  
Snape: *walks in*  
  
Chiharu: Love at first sight!!!!! *glomps Snape*  
  
Snape: You have seen me before! It isn't at first sight!  
  
Chiharu: Oh, okay then, love at 1,000,000,000 sight!  
  
Snape: O_o  
  
Quirrel: *walks back in* Bad news! Dumbledore told me that Draco was kidnapped by Dumbledore's evil twin Stegosaurus brother!!!!  
  
Samantha: *sweatdrops* Dumbledore has a Stegosaurus as a brother?  
  
Quirrel: A twin brother!  
  
Samantha: Riight -_-  
  
Midnight/Hachi: We have to save Draco!!!!  
  
Snape: We'll all go on a search for him! Then we will save him!  
  
Everyone: *nod in agreement*  
  
Quirrel: Then lets get going *points to door*!  
  
Everyone: YAY! *trample over Quirrel on the way out the door*  
  
Quirrel: *gets up* WAIT!!!!!!   
  
Kasumui: What?  
  
Quirrel: Lemme tell you that the Stegosaurus' name is Albasaurus  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Sei-chan: He is even named after Dumbledore -__-  
  
Potter: That is very wierd O_o  
  
Midnight: Lets go now!!!!!!  
  
Eliza: Okay, good idea!  
  
Chiharu: CHARGE!!! *points toward door*  
  
Everyone: *follow Chiharu out door trampling Quirrel again*   
  
Quirrel: STOP IT! *follows*  
  
~Where Draco is~  
  
Draco: HELP ME SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Albasaurus: *licks Draco* Yum! Tastes like Carrots!  
  
Draco: Ew! You eat carrots?!  
  
Albasaurus: Just kidding! You taste like....CHICKEN!  
  
Draco: *sweatdrops* I knew you would say that!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight: How did you like that chapter?  
  
Draco: Why do I have to be eaten?  
  
Midnight: Because everybody would want to save you!  
  
Draco: Riight...  
  
Midnight: Well, be glad I actually finished this chapter, and the 8th will hopefully be soon!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi! I'm back again!  
  
Draco: *rolls eyes* So what?  
  
Midnight: *glares at Draco* You really must hate me!  
  
Draco: Wow, you're actually right for once!  
  
Midnight: That was mean -__- Anyways, I have a character to introduce!  
  
Draco: *sarcastic* I'm so exited.  
  
Midnight: Introducing the Harry, Ron, and Draco glomping Gryffindor, BUBBLE!  
  
Bubble: So where are Harry Ron and Draco?  
  
Draco: EEP! *runs*  
  
All Draco Fanatics: DRACO! *chase Draco*  
  
Midnight: I guess that sums it up! Enjoy the show!  
  
Draco: *has a bunch of girls hanging off him* I won't -__-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Dumbledore's Office~  
  
Dumbledore: We will all have to put together a search party to save Drco!  
  
Snape: *whispers to Dumbledore* You forgot the a in Draco.  
  
Dumbledore: *looks up* Oh, I did! Anyway, we will have try-outs for the search party right now! Go stand behind that curtain!  
  
Everyone: *stand behind curtain*  
  
Dumbledore: Okay, 1 person come out! AND ONLY ONE!  
  
Everyone: *all try to come out at once*  
  
Hachi: Get off my head! *pushes them all off*  
  
Dumbledore: Okay then Hachi, what can you do?  
  
Hachi: *dusts self off* Well.....*attacks Dumbledore*  
  
Dumbledore: AAAK! I'M BEING KILLED! Okay fine! You can come!!!  
  
Hachi: Yay! *sits down*  
  
Dumbledore: I am so glad that is over! NEXT!  
  
Samantha: *walks out*   
  
Dumbledore: *mumbles* Don't beat me up. What can you do?  
  
Samantha: *takes out wand* Watch this! *walks up and slips* eep! *wand goes flying and hits Dumbledore in the eye* Oops  
  
Dumbledore: Yow! I guess the wand in the eye technique is pretty good *holds eye* You can come too!  
  
Samantha: Wow, and I didn't even mean to do that O_o *also sits down*  
  
Dumbledore: Next please -_-  
  
Sei-chan: Er...hi!  
  
Dumbledore: Soooooo...  
  
Sei-chan: So what?  
  
Dumbledore: -__- What can you do?  
  
Sei-chan: Oh yeah! *drags Ron out* I can glomp Ron!  
  
Dumbledore: ...Why could that help?  
  
Sei-chan: Look! *throws Ron*  
  
Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hits big light*  
  
Dumbledore: *looks up at falling light* This is not good O_o *light falls on head*  
  
Sei-chan: *smiles sweetly* See what I can do?  
  
Dumbledore: *points to where everyone is sitting*   
  
Sei-chan: I'm happy!!! :)  
  
Dumbledore: *pushes light off* OWWW! NEXT!!!!!  
  
Kinoko: Hi...  
  
Dumbledore: Do something!  
  
Kinoko: *thinks* Okay! *takes out big ax*  
  
Dumbledore: AHHHHH! You can come! I don't want to know what you planned on doing with that ax!  
  
Kinoko: Okay!   
  
Dumbledore: That was a close call! Next!  
  
Midnight: Hi! *pulls out squeaky mallet* Teehee!  
  
Dumbledore: *sweatdrops*   
  
Midnight: *hits Dumbledore on the head with it repeatedly*  
  
Dumbledore: Grr! THAT STUPID THING IS GETTING ANNOYING! Hang on... you can come too!  
  
Midnight: I'm gonna save Draco! *skips over, and sits*  
  
Dumbledore: Ne...  
  
Kasumi: I'm smarter!  
  
Hermione: No I am!  
  
Kasumi: MEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Hermione: MEEEEEEEE!  
  
Kasumi: Hah! You weren't smart enough to think of something else to say instead of copying me!  
  
Hermione: Oh yeah?  
  
Kasumi: Yeah!  
  
Dumbledore: GRR! You two are so annoying! Go sit with them, and stop arguing!  
  
Kasumi/Hermione: *argue while walking to a seat*  
  
Dumbledore: Next!  
  
Ron: *digs hole from behind curtains, to under Dumbledore*  
  
Dumbledore: *falls in hole* Ron! Why did you do that?  
  
Ron: I was showing what I can do!  
  
Dumbledore: *sweatdrops* Whatever, you can come too *pulls self out of hole* NEXT!  
  
Eliza: My turn! *throws plushies at Dumbledore's face* Hehe! *runs and sits with them*  
  
Dumbledore: I didn't say you could go! That was pathetic!  
  
Eliza: *sniffs* Oh well *throws Dumbledore a Dumbledore plushie*  
  
Dumbledore: YAY! ITS ME! Scratch that! You can go too!  
  
Eliza: *picks up plushies* Yay!  
  
Dumbledore: Meeeee! Next!  
  
Juu-chan: *drags Sirius*   
  
Dumbledore: So?????  
  
Juu-chan: Look! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) *keeps smiling at Sirius*  
  
Sirius: AHH! I can't see! She smiles too much!!!!  
  
Dumbledore: Cool! You can come too!   
  
Juu-chan: *walks over carrying Sirius*  
  
Dumbledore: NEEEEEEEEXT!  
  
Chiharu: MY TURN! I have two things!  
  
Dumbledore: You can show both then.  
  
Chiharu: Okay! For the first...*breaks wand on Dumbledore's head*  
  
Dumbledore: Rar! Splinters in my hair -__- What else can you do?  
  
Chiharu: *grins* Watch, and learn! *eats a whole bag of sugar* iiiiii feeeeeelll HHHHYYYYPPPPEEEERRRR!!!!!! *jumps around room knocking things over*  
  
Dumbledore: Ahh! *catches Chiharu in a net* Okay. Thats good! *drops her with everyone else*  
  
Quirrel: *walks out*  
  
Dumbledore: I didn't say next -__-  
  
Quirrel: Whatever, look! *takes off turban and shows Voldemort*  
  
Dumbledore: *screams like a little girl* Oooookkkaaayy, yoouu caaaan cooooommmmmeee toooooo...  
  
Quirrel: Now I am really happy!  
  
Dumbledore: nnneeeexxxxxtttt  
  
Minku: My turn finally! *starts talking*  
  
Dumbledore: QUIET! You talk too much! But you can come anyway!  
  
Minku: Thanks!  
  
Dumbledore: Whatever. Next.  
  
Bubble: Hihi!   
  
Dumbledore: Okay, do something!  
  
Bubble: I can jump really high! Watch! *jumps up very high, and lands on Dumbledore*  
  
Dumbedore: Owie! Fine, you can come too! NEXT!  
  
Potter: My turn! *hops around in bunny costume*  
  
Dumbledore: *thinking* This guy at the moment is so ugly, he can scare anyone away! *stops thinking* You can come!  
  
Potter: Oh boy!!!  
  
Dumbledore: *rolls eyes* Oh brother! NEXT!  
  
Snape: *walks out*  
  
Dumbledore: Hi Snape! You can come since I know you are Draco's biggest fan!  
  
Snape: YAY!  
  
Dumbledore: I guess thats all.....  
  
(A big plane crashes throught the building and lands on Dumbledore's head)  
  
Dumbledore: OUCH! *gets out* That hurt!  
  
(three people emerge from the plane)  
  
Samantha: Who are you three?  
  
Dumbledore: That was my line -__- Anyways, what she said!  
  
Person 1: My name is Brandon *bows*  
  
Person 2: My name is David, and I have a feeling that we are very lost!  
  
Person 3: *watches the tv thats on his head*  
  
Brandon: That is Kurt, he loves his t.v.   
  
David: Yup! That t.v. is his hat!  
  
Dumbledore: *sweatdrops* Well, since you 3 are here, want to join the search party try-outs?  
  
David/Brandon: Sounds like fun! *push Kurt up*  
  
Kurt: *watches t.v.*  
  
Dumbledore: What can you do?   
  
Kurt: Well, this t.v. on my head can go to any channel, so you can watch anything!  
  
Dumbledore *points to everyone* Sit! I love t.v.!   
  
David: Okay, I guess I'm next! Look! *neck gets very long*  
  
Dumbledore: O_o That is freaky! I guess you can come too!  
  
Brandon: Hah!   
  
Dumbledore: What can you do?  
  
Brandon: Look I have jet boots!  
  
Dumbledore: Soooo?  
  
Brandon: Well...Whne I'm landing, fire comes out of the Jet Boots, so I can get on top of the enemy's head, and burn his face up! And also I can fly! Lemme add that I HAVE JET BOOTS!  
  
Dumbledore: Don't go nuts! You can come! Also, try-outs are over! Come on everyone!  
  
Quirrel: *points to door*  
  
Everyone: YAY! *chase Dumbledore out the door trampling Quirrel again*  
  
Quirrel: I must learn not to do that -___-   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Midnight: lol! How did you like that chapter?  
  
Draco: I wasn't even in it!  
  
Midnight: So? They are all worried about you!  
  
Draco: Oh yeah!  
  
Midnight: Well anyways, stay ready for chapter 9!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yo! midnight is back!!! And with another few characters!  
  
Draco: Oh no -_- Save me someone!  
  
Midnight: Give it up for....The Gryffindor who doesn't glomp....A.D.!  
  
A.D.: Hi guys! *waves*  
  
Draco: Good! A non-glomper finally!!!  
  
Midnight: Also, we have the Ravenclaw who glomps Harry and Shaoran.....USADA!   
  
Usada: Hi! Wheres Harry?  
  
Midnight: We also have the only made up boy character, who is in Slytherin.....SHAORAN!  
  
Shaoran: Hey! What about me Usada?  
  
Midnight: And last but definatly not least, the Draco glomping Slytherin who is also my friend.....PIE!!!!! But she may not be in this chapter!  
  
Pie: HI! Where is Draco?  
  
Midnight: Hiding!  
  
Draco: *keeps hiding*  
  
Midnight: Well anyway...Read...and don't forget to review!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight: We're gonna save Draco!  
  
Chiharu: Duh -__-  
  
Usada: Hi!  
  
Shaoran: Hi also!  
  
A.D.: Sooooooo... what do we do now?  
  
Eliza: I guess we save Draco!  
  
Chiharu: CHARGE! *points toward Quirrel, Dumbledore, and the door*  
  
Dumbledore: WAIT!!!! *holds Chiharu off*  
  
Chiharu: -____________-  
  
Dumbledore: We are going in the morning!  
  
Everyone: Awwwww!  
  
Sei-chan: So we have to go to bed?  
  
Dumbledore: Not yet! We can PARTY!  
  
Everyone: YAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Midnight: *pulls out boombox* MUSIC!  
  
Potter: *Starts singing Pink songs*  
  
Snape: You Potter are the worst singer ever!!!!!!  
  
Potter: Thank you!  
  
Quirrel: *crosses fingers*  
  
Samantha: *looks at Quirrel wierdly* Why do you have your fingers crossed?  
  
Quirrel: *ignores Samantha*  
  
Snape: *sleeps*  
  
Juu-chan: Okay then! I'm gonna find someone to glomp! *glomps Sirius*  
  
Sirius: And just when I thought she had forgotten about me -______-  
  
Kinoko: Potter, can I glomp you? You look cute in a bunny costume!  
  
Potter: *blushes* Okay!  
  
Kinoko: YAY! *glomps Potter*  
  
Kasumi: Heh! HEY HERMIONE! I'm smarter then you!  
  
Hermione: You are not!  
  
Kasumi: I am to!  
  
Hermione: You are such a liar!  
  
Kasumi: Look whos talking!!  
  
Hachi: HEY DRACO AND SEAMUS!  
  
Seamus: DRACO ISN'T HERE!!!!! Uh-oh! *hides*  
  
Hachi: Oh yeah! But I'm gonna get you at least! *looks*  
  
Minku: Can I annoy Filch? I haven't gotten to yet!  
  
Samantha: Annoy Filch if ya want! Just don't annoy me please!  
  
Minku: YAY! *goes to find Filch*   
  
Sei-chan: So who are you really Potter? I have never seen anyone around wearing a bunny costume!  
  
Potter: I am really Potter and thats final!!!  
  
Sei-chan: I don't believe you at all!  
  
Bubble: Grr! Two of the ones I like are missing! Oh well! *glomps Ron*  
  
Ron: Grrrrrrrr!  
  
Usada: Yeah! Wheres Harry I want Harry! *starts crying*  
  
Shaoran: Thats okay, you still have me!  
  
Usada: But I want Harry more!   
  
Shaoran: WHAT?!  
  
Usada: Just kidding! *glomps Shaoran*  
  
Shaoran: Thats better!  
  
Chiharu: SNAPE! OH SNAPE! WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Snape: *still sleeps*  
  
Chiharu: *sees Snape* He looks so cute when he sleeps! Wake up Snape! I wanna tell you something!   
  
Snape: Wa?  
  
Chiharu: I have decided to change my name!   
  
Snape: Thats great... now lemme sleep!  
  
Chiharu: I'm gonna change my name to Chiharu Snape!!!  
  
Snape: NO YOU AREN'T!!!!!! *chases Chiharu*  
  
A.D.: Good music!  
  
Samantha: This is starting to look like a glomp party!  
  
Midnight: Well for me it sure isn't! Draco isn't here!!!!  
  
Eliza: Yeah, poor Draco!  
  
Midnight: Hey put this cd in!  
  
Eliza: Sure whatever *puts cd in*  
  
*Pink music starts playing*  
  
Midnight: That will do! *starts dancing*  
  
*music goes off for some odd reason*  
  
Chiharu: Who took the music away??????  
  
Quirrel: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Samantha: Whats up with him?  
  
Quirrel: BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Quirrel: I AM EVIl!!!!!!!  
  
Midnight: Okay then, whatever.  
  
Minku: He is so wierd!  
  
Sei-chan: I must agree!  
  
Ron: Yup  
  
A.D.: Just as I always thought!  
  
Midnight: I have a plan!  
  
*mouse runs by 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back already!  
  
Draco: Darn!  
  
Midnight: And with no one to introduce!  
  
Draco: Yay!  
  
Midnight: Will he make up his mind O_o well anyways, I hope you like!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Outside*  
  
Kinoko: My question is how in the world are we gonna get there?   
  
Dumbledore: Either we can walk, or fly...  
  
Everyone: FLY!  
  
Dumbledore: Then get out your broomsticks, and come on!  
  
Everyone: *get out broomsticks*  
  
Dumbledore: Now lets fly! *broom flies up veeeeery high, and falls* WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Midnight: *giggles*  
  
Dumbledore: *hits ground* OOMPH!   
  
Chiharu: HAHAHAHAH!  
  
Dumbledore: Owie x_x Good thing I brought another broom!  
  
Usada: That was so funny!  
  
Dumbledore: UP UP AND AWAY!  
  
*everyones brooms fly up exept for Dumbledore's*  
  
Dumbledore: I think my brooms are rigged!  
  
Hermione: Wingardium Leviosa!   
  
Dumbledore: Thank you, now just don't drop me while I do it! Wingardiup Leviosa! *flys up on his broom* THERE!  
  
A.D.: *getting impatient* Lets go already!  
  
Dumbledore: WE ARE!  
  
Samantha: Okay then, lets go!  
  
Quirrel: Yeah!  
  
*Brandon, David, and Kurt come flying by in their little flying thingy xD*  
  
Sei-chan: And why don't we have one of those?  
  
Bubble: Because Dumbledore is too lazy to get one!  
  
Juu-chan: I think he heard us!  
  
Kinoko: We need faster brooms!  
  
Samantha: Yeah, these are too slow!  
  
Midnight: Mouse! :3)~  
  
Chiharu: We know you like mice already -____-  
  
Minku: *looks up* It looks like a storm is coming!  
  
Snape: Big dark clouds O_o  
  
Chiharu: SNAPE! I didn't see you there!!!!  
  
Snape: She even glomps me when I'm flying x_x  
  
Kasumi: I hope it doesn't rain! Oh well, it won't effect my smartness!  
  
Hermione: But I'll still be smarter!  
  
Kasumi: I know...  
  
Hermione: Finally you figure that out!  
  
Kasumi: You didn't let me finish -_- I know that I'm still the smartest!  
  
Hermione: *glares*  
  
Hachi: Lets be happy that we finally get to save Draco!  
  
Bubble: That makes me happy!  
  
Usada: WEEEEE! *is flipping around trees* This is fun!  
  
Shaoran: *following Usada* It sure is!!!  
  
Potter: This is cool! *is doing Quidditch tricks*   
  
Sei-chan: I bet you're Harry! He flies just like that!  
  
Potter: *falls off broom* AM NOOOOOOOT!!!!   
  
Ron: Potter just fell off his broom!  
  
Dumbledore: Its his own fault he fell off! Lets not get him!  
  
A.D.: He'll get there some time!  
  
*storm starts*  
  
Eliza: Uh-oh! Storm!  
  
*lightning zaps Snape:  
  
Snape: *burnt to a crisp* owie  
  
Chiharu/Kasumi: AWW POOR SNAPE! *glomp Snape*  
  
Snape: Oh great! Now I have two admirers -______-  
  
Minku: *laughs*  
  
Dumbledore: LOOK DOWN THERE!  
  
Chiharu: Its the Albasaurus and Draco!   
  
Samantha: And theres someone else down there!  
  
Dumbledore: Lets land!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: HAH! I'm gonna leave you guys in suspense! Just wait until the next chapter!  
  
Draco: -_____-  
  
Midnight: Be ready! Now I'm gonna go watch DBZ! *steals Kurt's tv* 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm back already!  
  
Draco: *rolls eyes* Whopee  
  
Midnight: *glare*   
  
Draco: Eeep!  
  
Midnight: Well! I'm happy to say that I finally got my sister to be in it!   
  
Draco: Oh no!  
  
Midnight: Okay! Lemme introduce!  
  
Draco: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Midnight: Now introducing the Draco, Snape, and Quirrel glomping Slytherin.....NEON!  
  
Neon: *sings Neon* Sorry! Its stuck in my head!   
  
Midnight: Same here x_x Lets start now! *sings Love Song for No One*  
  
Neon: Grr -___-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Where the Albasaurus is~  
  
Pie: I'm gonna kill ya once Neon (Nina XD) gets here!  
  
Albasaurus: Yeah right!  
  
Draco: Just don't glomp me!  
  
Pie: In your dreams XD  
  
Neon: *comes flying in on a flying scooter (A/N: You saw that coming XDD)*  
  
Pie: NEON! FINALLY!  
  
Neon: *accidentaly runs into Pie* Oopsie! Didn't see ya there!  
  
Pie: Thats okay!  
  
Albasaurus: Now what are you two gonna do to me?  
  
*lightning hits tree*  
  
Pie: Hah!  
  
Albasaurus: What? *tree falls on head (A/N: Brings back memories!)*  
  
Neon: She told ya so!   
  
Draco: I'm saved!  
  
Albasaurus: Yeah right!  
  
*everyone else flies down*  
  
Dumbledore: We have landed everyone! ATTACK!  
  
Midnight/Chiharu/Eliza: *start chatting with Neon and Pie*  
  
Ron: *pulls out biiiiig colored sword* Feel the wrath of my COLOR SWORD!!!!!  
  
Pie: *kicks Albasaurus* Take that you big Steg-stega-steggga-stegas-steg...  
  
Everyone: STEGASAURUS!  
  
Pie: I said that!  
  
Neon: *punches Pie* Whatever!  
  
Pie: *falls over*  
  
Samantha: Who are you 2 people anyway?  
  
Neon: Us? I'm Neon, Midnight's sister!  
  
Pie: And I'm Pie!!!!!  
  
Bubble: The kind you eat?  
  
Eliza: I wish!  
  
Juu-chan: Anyway... :) :) :) :) :) :) :) *keeps smiling*  
  
Albasaurus: I am soooo not effeced by smiles *rolls eyes*  
  
Sei-chan: Then try this! *throws Ron at Albasaurus*  
  
Ron: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Albasaurus: Lame! *hits Ron and makes him go flying*  
  
Hachi: MY TURN! *attacks Albasaurus*  
  
Albasaurus: And no one can get any better then that? *grabs Hachi and drops her*  
  
Minku: *starts talking alot*  
  
Albasaurus: *puts tape oven Minku's mouth*  
  
Bubble: Weeeee! *jumps really high and lands on Albasaurus*  
  
Albasaurus: Why can't anyone have a decent attack?!!  
  
Quirrel: *unwraps turban to show Voldemort*   
  
Voldemort: MWAHAHAH! I'M FREE!  
  
Albasaurus: *rewraps turban* That was pathetic!  
  
Chiharu: *eats whole bag of sugar* I FEEEEL HHHHYYYYPPPPEEEERRRR!!!!! *bounces around*  
  
Albasaurus: *gets distracted while watching Chiharu bounce around*  
  
Neon: Well.....  
  
Midnight/Pie: Well what?  
  
Neon: Well.....  
  
Midnight/Pie: WELL WHAT??????  
  
Neon: Lets all attack him together! Just us three though!  
  
Pie: *shrugs*  
  
Midnight: Sure..  
  
~Wherever Brandon, David, and Kurt are~  
  
Brandon: Where in the world are we?  
  
David: No clue! *walks out* I guess in the desert!  
  
Kurt: At least we..scratch that..I can watch tv!  
  
Brandon: I knew I should have driven instead of you!!!  
  
David: Well I'm older, and at least I know how!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Brandon: I'm driving!  
  
David: Sure..whatever  
  
Kurt: I want a tv!  
  
David: Thats where we're going! TO get you a tv!  
  
Brandon: Okay! Here we goo!  
  
David: Goo? I thought it was go!  
  
Brandon: Whatever! *pushes some buttons*  
  
David: NOT THAT ONE!  
  
Brandon: Wha? This one?  
  
David: YOU NEVER PUSH THE RED BUTTON!  
  
Brandon: Okay! I feel my fingers slipping!  
  
David: NOOOOOO!  
  
Brandon: *pushes button*  
  
Voice: Self Destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,  
  
Kurt: Cool!   
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
David: *burnt to a crisp* Told ya so!  
  
Brandon: x_x  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
David: Remember that incident?  
  
Kurt: *cries* I had to wait even longer for my tv!  
  
Brandon: Duh! But I won't push the red button!!  
  
David: I doubt it!  
  
Brandon: I'll push it if you don't let me drive!  
  
David: Oh fine then!!!  
  
Brandon: YAY! Now lets see... *pushes red button*  
  
David: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
~At the Albasaurus~  
  
Neon: We have to decide on a three-person attack if we plan to do it!  
  
Pie: I know!   
  
Midnight: Majin Jawbreaker has a plan finally *rolls eyes*  
  
Pie: Its Pie!!!   
  
Midnight: Same thing!  
  
Pie: Sure... Looky! *Pulls up Ron's Color Sword* Since Ron is gone, we can use this!!  
  
Neon: I don't think thats gonna work...  
  
Midnight: Can you even pick it up?  
  
Pie: Sure! *picks it up* See! *it falls on her head* Owie  
  
Midnight: Majin Butterfingers!  
  
Pie: That was mean -___- *picks it up again* There!  
  
Neon: But Pie, what can we attack him with?  
  
Pie: Hmmm, help me!  
  
Midnight: How?  
  
Pie: Pick this thingy up for me!  
  
Neon: How boring!  
  
Pie: Then we throw it at him!  
  
Neon: Still boring, but oh well *grabs part of the sword*  
  
Midnight: Whatever *grabs a different part of the sword*  
  
Pie: Lets go!!!! CHARGE!  
  
Albasaurus: *still watches Chiharu*  
  
Pie/Midnight/Neon: *hit the Albasaurus head on with the Color Sword*  
  
Albasaurus: OWWWW! HEY!!!! *attacks them*  
  
Midnight: BAD IDEA PIE! *runs*  
  
Neon: AHHHHH!  
  
Pie: EEEP!  
  
Albasaurus: I'M GONNA GET YOU THREE! EVEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!  
  
Midnight/Neon/Pie: *jump on Neon's Flying Scooter and fly away*  
  
Albasaurus: Why do they get one of those?  
  
Dumbledore: You don't need one!   
  
Albasaurus: WHY YOU LITTLE...  
  
Dumbledore: I'm not little!  
  
Albasaurus: Oh well!! *attacks Dumbledore*  
  
Midnight/Pie/Neon: *land because they think its safe*  
  
Dumbledore: *farts*   
  
Albasaurus: Can't...take...the...smell! *faints*  
  
Everyone: *faint*  
  
Dumbledore: Oopsie!  
  
~A long while later~  
  
Midnight: *gets up* What happened... Oh yeah, Dumbledore farted and I fainted! *sees she's the only one up* I guess I'll tie up the Albasaurus *ties him reeeeally tight* Now we are safe!  
  
Shaoran: *gets up* Wha? Did I miss something? USADA! *starts shaking Usada*  
  
Usada: What???  
  
Shaoran: I thought you were dead!  
  
Usada: Thats okay, I'm up now!  
  
Juu-chan: *gets up holding head* Am I dead?  
  
Midnight: Nope, Dumbledore just farted, and we all fainted.  
  
Juu-chan: Where is he anyway?  
  
Shaoran: I bet he left us here to die!!  
  
Usada: I sure hope not!  
  
Kinoko: *gets up* I know I'm alive, and I know what happened x_x but I don't feel so good O_o  
  
Kasumi: *gets up looking really dazed* I'm still smarter then you Hermione, even if we are dead!  
  
Hermione: *gets up looking just as dazed as Kasumi* No I am!  
  
Juu-chan: You guys aren't dead!  
  
Kinoko: *dumps water on Hermione and Kasumi*  
  
Kasumi: I'm okay!  
  
Hermione: Same...  
  
Hachi: *sits up fast* Who what when where????  
  
Usada: You forgot why!  
  
Hachi: That too!  
  
Kinoko: You are exactly where you were when you fainted because of the horrible smell!  
  
Minku: *gets up slowly* I remember it all....like it was yesterday!  
  
Midnight: *looks at watch* Its only been 2 hours!  
  
Sei-chan: *lays there* Too tired to get up..still smelling the smell!  
  
Bubble: *stands up and dusts self off* I'm okay!  
  
A.D.: *gets up on knees* I am absolutely safe!!  
  
Pie: *jumps up and falls back down* That smellt soo bad!  
  
A.D.: We noticed!  
  
Snape: *Jumps up and falls in a mud puddle* Dirty -__- Good thing Chiharu isn't up yet!  
  
Chiharu: LIAR! *glomps Snape*  
  
Quirrel: I wish I was unnefected by that horrible smell!  
  
Neon: *gets up* Well, that was an experience!  
  
Sei-chan: You're telling me!  
  
Eliza: *gets up* Been up for a long time!!  
  
Samantha: *gets all the way up without falling over* I guess I'm the last up!   
  
Neon: I'm glad we're all alive!  
  
Pie: And with the Albasaurus defeated, what could be beter!!.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm not gonna tell you what I want to tell you! Try to figure it out!  
  
Draco: How?  
  
Midnight: Just do!  
  
Draco: Whatever x_x  
  
Midnight: Anyways, wait for chapter 12, coming to a store near you! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi! I'm back!  
  
Draco: x_x  
  
Midnight: Sorry about the wait.. but I have a new introduction!!  
  
Draco: *crosses fingers*  
  
Midnight: Introducing.....the Harry, Ron, and Draco glomping Gryffindor.. NAKURU-SAN!  
  
Nakuru-san: Hello ^_^  
  
Midnight: Now on with the Ficcy!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Albasaurus Site*  
  
Bubble: How do we get back?  
  
Shaoran: *shrugs*  
  
Potter: *trips out* DIE ALBASAURUS!  
  
Chiharu: Which rock have you been under?  
  
Potter: That one *points*  
  
Samantha: Dumbledore beat it  
  
*coughing is heard*  
  
Midnight: *pulls out sword* Who goes there?  
  
Nakuru-san: *comes out* What is that smell?  
  
Minku: You don't wanna know!  
  
A.D.: Looks like you're stuck with us out here  
  
Neon: I'll go get help! *gets on flying scooter*  
  
Pie: Wait for meeee! *jumps on with Neon*  
  
Eliza: Go already!  
  
Ron: What happened to Kurt, Brandon, and David?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Kurt, Brandon, and David Site*  
  
David: STOP HITTING THAT BUTTON!!  
  
Brandon: Its so temting though!  
  
Kurt: *turns off the tv thats on his head* I'm driving *sits in driver's seat*  
  
David: But I couldn't even find the flying button!  
  
Kurt: *hits blue button*  
  
*flying thing starts flying*  
  
Brandon/David: O.o  
  
Kurt: Haha!  
  
David: I have a bondona on! *snickers*  
  
Brandon: Stop making fun of my nickname!  
  
David: Okay Bondon!  
  
Brandon: Pie made it up!  
  
Kurt: x_x  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Neon and Pie*  
  
Neon: Why do you still have the Color Sword Pie?  
  
Pie: Because its colorful! *puts Color Sword on Neon's head*  
  
Neon: x_x  
  
Pie: How much longer?  
  
Neon: *turns to Pie* I don't know!  
  
Pie: TREE!  
  
Neon: AHHHH!  
  
CRASH!!   
  
Pie: *goes flying*  
  
Neon: *falls straight down*  
  
Pie: WAHHHHHH!  
  
Neon: *looks up at sky*  
  
*Color Sword lands near her head*  
  
Neon: x_x I'd better find a way to get out...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Pie*  
  
Pie: I'M A BIRDY!  
  
*lands on the ground*  
  
Pie: Owww!  
  
*noise is heard from under Pie*  
  
Pie: What was that? *pulls up some leaves*   
  
Draco: *pops up* YOU LANDED ON ME!  
  
Pie: DRACO!  
  
Draco: x_x  
  
Pie: Where are we?  
  
Draco: Why should I know?  
  
Pie: Because you're Draco  
  
Draco: x_x   
  
Pie: Lets get back.. and save Neon!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter x_x  
  
Draco: I'm glad it was short!  
  
Midnight: And sorry if I didn't use your character x_x But oh well xDDD   
  
Draco: x_x  
  
Midnight: Well.. stay tuned!! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys!   
  
Draco: Hi x_x  
  
Midnight: I just noticed that I have been spelling weird wrong!  
  
Draco: Haha!  
  
Midnight: Well anyways, I have two new characters!  
  
Draco: *gulp*  
  
Midnight: INTRODUCING! The Slytherin klutz that likes kissing Draco... KEROKLUTZ!  
  
Keroklutz: *trips* Ow.. hello!  
  
Midnight: And.. the hyper Draco glomping Slytherin with a bag of rose petals to make people happy... ARISHIA!  
  
Arishia: Hi! *throws rose petals at Draco* These will make you happy!  
  
Draco: Riight *smiles*  
  
Midnight: *stares weirdly at Draco* ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
Draco: :)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Albasaurus Site*  
  
Ron: *sits down* We'll never get out of here!  
  
Juu-chan: Why can't we just walk?  
  
Bubble: Its too far to walk  
  
Samantha: Plus, we're lost!  
  
Chiharu: Oh Snape.. I'll never see you again!  
  
Snape: Hello! I'm right here!   
  
Chiharu: I hear his words in my head *sighs*  
  
Snape: *sweatdrops* Chiharu.. this is meeee! *steps in front of her*  
  
Chiharu: I'm even imagining seeing him now  
  
Midnight: Snap out of it Chiharu!   
  
Usada: Why doesn't she Snape out of it *giggles*  
  
Chiharu: Wha? SNAPE! *glomps*  
  
Minku: Now back to thinking of ideas to get us out of here!  
  
Shaoran: Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart, so why don't you guys help us?  
  
Sei-chan: x_x Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart *cough*Midnight*cough*  
  
Kasumi: I'm smart!  
  
Hermione: But I'm smarter!  
  
Kasumi: I am!  
  
Hermione: Moi!  
  
Kasumi: Moi isn't a word!  
  
Hermione: *glares*  
  
Kinoko: You guys are no help while you're fighting!  
  
Bubble: Truely!  
  
Hachi: Where is Draco?  
  
Potter: Who cares?  
  
Hachi: HOW DARE YOU!!  
  
A.D.: Okay then.. more people to save!  
  
Nakuru-san: Maybe we should wait for Neon and Pie to get back?  
  
*Noises are heard*  
  
Eliza: What was that?  
  
A.D.: I don't know  
  
Keroklutz: *trips out*  
  
Arishia: *catches Keroklutz* Be careful!  
  
Midnight: Who are you?  
  
Keroklutz: I'm Keroklutz, and she's Arishia  
  
Juu-chan: What are you doing here?  
  
Arishia: We're lost  
  
Sirius: What a coincidence  
  
Juu-chan: Hi Sirius! *glomp*  
  
Sirius: x_x  
  
Sei-chan: We're lost too  
  
Minku: *nods*  
  
Keroklutz: Mind if we join you?  
  
Kinoko: Go ahead  
  
Arishia: *throws rose petals*  
  
Potter: What was that for?  
  
Everyone: :)  
  
Arishia: They make people happy!  
  
Samantha: Now you tell us :)  
  
Quirrel: Dumbledore will kill us when we get back late!  
  
Keroklutz: You go to Hogwarts too?  
  
Kinoko: Yup!  
  
Kasumi: Did you not notice Snape?  
  
Snape: *freezes* You two!   
  
Arishia: Hi Snape! Wheres Draco?  
  
Midnight: *sniff* We don't know  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Pie and Draco*  
  
Draco: Any idea where we are?  
  
Pie: None whatsoever!  
  
Draco: Thats real nice -__-  
  
Pie: I know! *glomps Draco*  
  
Draco: Cool.. lets get out of here! *starts walking*  
  
Pie: *clings to Draco*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Neon*  
  
Neon: I might as well sing to get some sound in here.. *starts singing Sk8er Boi*  
  
Voice: Nice song!  
  
Neon: Whos there? *takes out Color Sword*  
  
Voice: I am Tom Riddle!  
  
Neon: *whispers* Voldemort  
  
Tom: I'm not here to hurt you!  
  
Neon: Then why are you here?  
  
Tom: To sing with you! *steps out*   
  
Neon: Okay then!   
  
Both: *start singing Complicated* Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Kurt, Brandon, and David*  
  
Brandon: Hey David! Whats that? *points*  
  
David: OMG! Thats Pie! And that Draco guy!  
  
Kurt: *watches tv thats on his head*  
  
Brandon: KURT!!!  
  
David: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING!  
  
Kurt: *doesn't listen*  
  
Brandon/David: AHHHH!  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
Kurt: *is unharmed*  
  
David: Owww!  
  
Brandon: Never let Kurt drive!  
  
Draco: OWWWW! *flips flying thingy off of his head*  
  
Pie: BONDON!  
  
David: *snickers*  
  
Kurt: Stupid strong kids *glares at Draco*  
  
Draco: *looks at Kurt's tv* I wanna watch too!  
  
Kurt: Fine..  
  
Draco/Kurt: *watch tv*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Didja like that chapter? xDD I was hyper  
  
Draco: :)  
  
Midnight: Draco is now officially scaring me!  
  
Draco: :D 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm back since my internet is down!  
  
Draco: *sarcastic voice* Thats really nice  
  
Midnight: What happened to the smiling?  
  
Draco: It wore off!  
  
Midnight: x_x I'm just gonna start now  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Albasaurus Site~  
  
Midnight: Where are those two?!  
  
Hachi: Where is Draco????  
  
Chiharu: Where is my Snape? *cries*  
  
Snape: Stop being stupid! I'm right here!!!!   
  
Chiharu: Liar!  
  
Snape: x_x  
  
Kasumi: He really is there!  
  
Chiharu: Why does everyone lie to me?  
  
Hermione: Well, I'm still the smartest!  
  
Kasumi: If you really were the smartest, then you would have gotten us out of here by now!  
  
Hermione: Same to you! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Kasumi: Why you little...  
  
Samantha: CUT IT OUT!   
  
Hermione/Kasumi: Why should I?!  
  
Kasumi: Stop copying me!  
  
Hermione: You copied me!  
  
Arishia: Weeee! *throws rose petals on them*  
  
Hermione: Kasumi, you are my best friend! *hug*  
  
Eliza: O.o  
  
Kinoko: Now, lets just keep waiting!  
  
A.D.: I'm getting impatient _  
  
Juu-chan: I have a feeling that we will be stuck here for a loooong time.  
  
Sirius: In that case... HELP ME SOMEONE!  
  
Ron: No, help me!  
  
Sei-chan: Hey Ron! *glomp*  
  
Ron: x_x  
  
Minku: You guys are getting annoying!  
  
Potter: Everyone just be quiet!  
  
Shaoran: Hey Potter, just keep your mouth shut!  
  
Usada: Shaoran! Don't pick on Potter!  
  
Shaoran: But I have to.. he looks like Harry!  
  
Eliza: *cough*  
  
Nakuru-san: Oh I get it!  
  
Eliza: No you don't!  
  
Nakuru-san: You like Potter!  
  
Eliza: DIE!  
  
Keroklutz: I like Draco!  
  
Arishia: Tell us something we don't know for a change x_x  
  
*Everyone starts fighting*  
  
Bubble: EVERYONE JUST BE QUIETTTTTT!  
  
*silence*  
  
Bubble: Thank you!   
  
Arishia: *throws rose petals*  
  
Bubble: Much better!  
  
Midnight: :D Yup!  
  
Samantha: Lets just wait in silence!  
  
Potter: Nope! I'm too busy fighting with Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran: *nods*  
  
Arishia: *glares* Thats not supposed to happen! *throws more rose petals*  
  
Juu-chan: :D :D :D :D :D :D  
  
Sirius: NOOOOOO!   
  
Sei-chan: Lets not forget about that smiling power x_x  
  
~Neon~   
  
Tom: No No No....  
  
Neon: There, now that we're done singing, lets get out of here!  
  
Tom: Nope!  
  
Neon: Why?   
  
Tom: Cause!  
  
Neon: CAUSE WHY?!  
  
Tom: Because we can't get out!  
  
Neon: But how did you get in..   
  
Tom: Er...... I don't remember  
  
Neon: *sweatdrop*  
  
Tom: Wait! I apperated (sp?)!  
  
Neon: Can't you disapperate?  
  
Tom: Nope! I lost my wand!  
  
Neon: Stupid -__-  
  
Tom: ^^; Sorry  
  
Neon: But we have to get out! You're Voldemort! You have to be able to!  
  
Tom: Well.. maybe... I know!  
  
Neon: ?  
  
Tom: I'll call a basilisk to come pick us up!  
  
*pidgeon lands on Tom's head*  
  
Tom: Stupid pidgeon x_x  
  
Pidgeon: *picks Tom up by the hair and starts flying*  
  
Neon: Hey! Wait up! *grabs onto Tom's legs*  
  
Tom: I'm flying!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*land at Albasaurus site*  
  
Neon: Woohoo!  
  
Tom: *feels head* Eww.. he pooped on me x_x  
  
Chiharu: *looks up* :DDDD! TOM! *glomp*  
  
Tom: Who is that?  
  
Chiharu: I'm Chiharu Elizabeth.... whats my last name again?  
  
Samantha: Was it Li? Or Snape?   
  
Chiharu: How about Riddle!!!!  
  
Tom: OH NOOO!  
  
Midnight: You're back!!  
  
Sei-chan: You took too long   
  
Eliza: Where's Pie?  
  
Neon: Er.... I lost her  
  
Juu-chan: YOU WHAT?  
  
Potter: O.o  
  
Shaoran: I'm not done with you Potter!  
  
Neon: Oh well.. lets wait for Pie!  
  
~Brandon, David, Kurt, Pie, and Draco~  
  
Kurt/Draco: *Watch tv thats on Kurt's head*  
  
Pie: So Bondon.. why weren't you there at the Albasaurus?  
  
David: *starts laughing*  
  
Brandon: Oh quit it x_x  
  
Pie: O.o  
  
Brandon: *ignores David* Our flying thingy messed up!  
  
Pie: Does it work now?  
  
David: Yes   
  
Pie: Then lets go! *runs in*  
  
Kurt: Okay, lets stop watching tv  
  
Draco: But its my favorite show!  
  
David: I never thought that someone besides Kurt could watch tv so much *shakes head*  
  
Pie: What does this button do *reaches hand out to push the red button*?  
  
Brandon: NOOOOOOO! *grabs Pie's hands*  
  
Pie: *pushes button with head*  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
*everyone is flying through the air*  
  
Pie: WEEEEEEE!  
  
Kurt: NOOO! I dropped my tv!  
  
Draco: YOU WHAT?!  
  
David: *looks up* Look up there!  
  
Kurt: MY TV!  
  
*Pidgeon is carrying tv on head*  
  
Draco: I'll get it! *grabs pidgeon*  
  
Pidgeon: *poops on Draco and drops tv*  
  
Brandon: *catches tv* Got it!  
  
Kurt/Draco: YAY! *grab it*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midnight: Lotsa fighting in that chapter!  
  
Draco: Yup!  
  
Midnight: I like pidgeons!  
  
Draco: x_x  
  
Midnight: See you next time for some more pidgeon poop.. er funny stuff!  
  
Draco: *blank face* 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm so bored today, that I'm gonna write the next chapter!!  
  
Draco: _  
  
Midnight: O.o I'll just start now!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Albasaurus Site~  
  
Neon: I bet Pie will drop in any second now  
  
Pie: WAHHHH! *falls in*  
  
Neon: I knew it!  
  
Brandon: *using jet boots* I told ya they work David!  
  
David: *stretches neck* Hah! Well so dows my neck!  
  
Eliza: They're finally back!  
  
Ron: Pie, do you have the color sword?  
  
Pie: Neon had it last  
  
Ron: Gimme!  
  
Neon: I dropped it!  
  
Ron: Evil!  
  
Hachi: Where did Draco go?  
  
Midnight: And Kurt!  
  
*Draco and Kurt float down, carried by pidgeons, watching the tv*  
  
Brandon: There!  
  
Kurt: Go away now Draco!  
  
Keroklutz: Yes, come with me instead! *kisses him on the cheek*   
  
Draco: *blushes* No kissing!   
  
Juu-chan: *starts laughing*  
  
Draco: Meanie  
  
Chiharu: I have a Tom!  
  
Tom: *glare*  
  
Quirrel: *walks up to Tom* You!  
  
Tom: *looks at Quirrel* You!  
  
Quirrel: How can you be here if you are on the back of my head?  
  
Tom: Well, I turned good! And when I grow up, I plan to be a singer! *starts singing A Thousand Miles*  
  
Chiharu: Yay! *sings along*  
  
Quirrel: Oh fine then!  
  
Snape: Their singing is so annoying!  
  
Chiharu: SNAPE IS BACK! *glomp*  
  
Snape: I've been here all along!  
  
Chiharu: Then why didn't you tell me?  
  
Snape: *sweatdrops* Never mind -___-  
  
Samantha: What happened to the flying thingy you guys?  
  
Brandon: Well, Pie blew it up, and we all went flying through the air, then landed!  
  
Potter: O.o  
  
Shaoran: Stop it Potter! I'm still not finished!  
  
Usada: I actually feel sorry for Potter!  
  
Sei-chan: Do any of you have any idea how to get back?  
  
David: None  
  
Kurt: *watches tv thats on his head*  
  
Draco: *sarcasticly* Lets give Kurt some wings so he can fly us home  
  
Arishia: Actually, that would probably work!  
  
Bubble: But how would we get the wings?  
  
Minku: We can make them  
  
Nakuru-san: Lets give it a try!  
  
Hermione: I'll make them!  
  
Kasumi: I want to too!  
  
Hermione: *groans* Fine, we'll both do it!  
  
A.D.: Its astonishing.. those two aren't fighting!  
  
Samantha: Well anyways, everyone go find some supplies!  
  
Everyone: Right! *run off*  
  
~Later~  
  
Hermione: Done!  
  
Kasumi: Yup!  
  
Bubble: Finally!  
  
Brandon: *puts the wings on Kurt*  
  
David: Spiffy!  
  
Shaoran: *drops Potter* Lookin' good!  
  
Potter: Yes! *runs*   
  
Kurt: So I fly with you guys hanging on to me?  
  
Juu-chan: Thats the plan!  
  
Minku: This should work!  
  
Arishia: And just to make sure that there is no fighting on the ride, *throws rose petals*  
  
Sirius: Lets get out of here!  
  
Chiharu: Come on Tom.. Snape!  
  
Kurt: *jumps and starts flying*  
  
Pie: Weeee!  
  
Neon: You said it!  
  
Chiharu: Hang on Tom! I'll let go if you do!  
  
Snape: You'd be better off if you jumped  
  
Tom: *nods*  
  
Usada: Well.. personally I didn't think this would work  
  
Shaoran: Really..  
  
Keroklutz: I hope I don't let go..  
  
Draco: You'd better no let go! You're at the top and if you do, then we'll all die!  
  
Ron: Except Kurt!  
  
Draco: What Weasly said  
  
~Later~  
  
Kurt: *lands*  
  
Samantha: We made it back!  
  
Brandon: Finally!   
  
David: Just wondering, what happened to the Albasaurus?  
  
Juu-chan: Dumbledore beat him  
  
Keroklutz: *blowing on hands* Owww..  
  
Arishia: WE finally made it back!  
  
Sei-chan: *walks in*   
  
Everyone: *follow*  
  
Dumbledore: You guys made it!  
  
Midnight: Why did you leave us?  
  
Dumbledore: I wanted to see if you would make it!  
  
Neon: Riight  
  
Potter: Well, I have to get back to Gryffindor *covers mouth*  
  
Minku: Potter... I thought you were in Hufflepuff  
  
Ron: Wait a minute.. you look like... HARRY!  
  
Potter: WHAT?! I'm not Harry, I'm Potter!  
  
Dumbledore: You are Harry!  
  
Tom: He is?  
  
Eliza: Yup  
  
Quirrel: Lets throw him out again!  
  
Juu-chan: No! He's my brother!  
  
Everyone: *gasp*   
  
Bubble: Cool!   
  
Nakuru-san: I want to be his brother!  
  
Dumbledore: *groans* Fine then! He can stay.. but if he does something wrong again....   
  
Harry: I won't!  
  
Dumbledore: Off to your common rooms everyone!  
  
David: What about us?  
  
Dumbledore: Um... You guys can do stuff for me!  
  
Brandon: Yay!  
  
Kurt: *watches tv thats on his head*  
  
Dumbledore: Your rooms are up there *points*   
  
3: *go up to rooms*  
  
Dumbledore: *goes up to his roon*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midnight: They're finally back!  
  
Draco: Yay!  
  
Midnight: Well, stay tuned! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm bored again! So I'll write chapter 16!   
  
Draco: --;  
  
Midnight: I'm also gonna try to add some more real characters to it!  
  
Draco: Oh great --;  
  
Midnight: Stop it with that face Draco! Oh well.. I'll start now!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Ravenclaw Common Room~  
  
Dumbledore: Good morning everyone, and welcome back to Hogwarts! I would like to inform you that classes will start back up today, so get out your schedules! Thank you!  
  
Usada: EEK! DUMBLEDORE IS IN THE GIRLS DORMITORIES!  
  
Sei-chan: Have you ever heard of an intercom?  
  
Usada: Oh yeah ^^;   
  
Chiharu: *shivers*  
  
Eliza: Whats up with her?  
  
Chiharu: SNAPE IS A VAMPIRE!  
  
Everyone: O.o   
  
Juu-chan: Why do you think that?  
  
Chiharu: Because, I read a book about vampires, and Snape meets all of the requirements!  
  
Midnight: What are the requirements?  
  
Chiharu: He wears all black  
  
Usada: They're called robes, and you have to wear them at Hogwarts!  
  
Chiharu: Well.. he's a professor!  
  
Midnight: Whats that have to do with anything?  
  
Chiharu: He is trying to hide his true identity!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Juu-chan: Okay, we've heard enough, but we still don't believe you!  
  
Sei-chan: Oh well, we have Flying class next, so lets go!  
  
Midnight: YAY! But lets go eat first!  
  
Everyone: *nod* *walk down to the Great Hall*  
  
~Great Hall (teacher's table)~  
  
David: Whoa! Its high up here!  
  
Brandon: Yeah  
  
Professor Trelawney: What are you doing up here?  
  
Kurt: We're helping at the school!  
  
David: Hey Kurt where is your tv?  
  
Kurt: I lost it *sniff*  
  
Trelawney: I predict that you will find it cutie!  
  
Brandon: O.o She likes Kurt!  
  
David: No kidding O.o  
  
~Flying Class~  
  
Madam Hooch: Hello class! I am going to show you all how to fly properly!  
  
Filch: *walks in* I'm sorry to bug your class Madam Hooch, but I need to ask a question. Who made dirty footprints all over the school?!  
  
Minku: Its Filch! *glomps*  
  
Filch: Annoying little girl x_x Anyways, who did it?  
  
Harry: Er.. I did  
  
Filch: Oh, Mr. Potter, you now have detention with Snape tonight at 6!  
  
Harry: Darn  
  
Filch: Sorry again, *walks out*   
  
Hooch: Well anyway...  
  
Voice: STOP RIGHT THERE!  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Voice: I am Cocobra *steps out*  
  
Different Voice: And I am Plumpy *seps out*   
  
Cocobra: Hey, where is Porridge?   
  
Porridge: *steps out* Here!  
  
Samantha: Ugh! They are ugly!  
  
Kinoko: You're telling me!  
  
Porridge: Meanies.  
  
Cocobra: Anyways, we're here to take over your school!  
  
Plumpy: Yep!  
  
Shaoran: In those clothes?   
  
Arishia: Really..  
  
Plumpy: Just be quiet! We will take over your school!  
  
Keroklutz: You three look like overgrown barbie dolls!  
  
Porridge: We are.  
  
Pie: O.o   
  
Neon: Okay.. thats just freaky..  
  
Nakuru-san: They're scaring me now O.o  
  
Cocobra: Just be quiet and let us finish!  
  
A.D.: Fine then..  
  
Plumpy: Well, there is nothing left to say, but we're going to start by kidnapping the headmaster!  
  
Midnight: *steps in front of her* Me, Pie, and Neon know Tae Kwon Do!  
  
Pie: And we'll beat you with it if you even try!  
  
Neon: *nods*  
  
Porridge: *shrugs* Never mind, but we still will take over *disappears*  
  
Bubble: Where did they go?  
  
Kasumi: I don't know!  
  
Hermione: That prooves it! You aren't the smartest!  
  
Kasumi: Do you know where they went then?  
  
Hermione: No.. but still!  
  
Draco: Can't you two be quiet for even a second?  
  
Hachi: They can't *glomps Draco*   
  
Draco: I thought I got rid of you!  
  
Hachi: You can't get rid of me!  
  
Samantha: Thats true  
  
Ron: Where did Madam Hooch go?  
  
Juu-chan: *looks around* I don't know  
  
Chiharu: There she is!  
  
Hooch: *runs back* I just told Dumbledore what happened! He said classes are cancelled again, and he needs you all to meet in his office again! But anyway, its not safe out here, so I'm going! *flies off*   
  
Kinoko: That was alot of help x_x  
  
A.D.: Really, but lets go  
  
Sei-chan: I want to see what he wants with us!  
  
Eliza: Yeah  
  
Bubble: Then what are we waiting for? *runs off*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Like that chapter?  
  
Draco: I got glomped again!  
  
Midnight: Its not my fault you have so many fans!   
  
Draco: I guess I'm cute then!  
  
Midnight: Yep! Well, next chapter will be out soon! I promise! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Happy New Year everyone!  
  
Draco: Did you know.. that by the time you post this on ff.net, it won't be New Years Day?  
  
Midnight: Duh! But I'm still writing this on New Year's Day!! And Anyways, I have *counts on fingers* 3 new characters!!  
  
Draco: *crosses fingers*  
  
Midnight: First up is the Gryffindor who will glomp any boy that hasn't been glomped yet.. Yuri!!  
  
Yuri: Hello!  
  
Midnight: And second is.. the Gryffindor with a scary personality whois in love with Harry... ENVY!  
  
Envy: Where is my Harry? ^_^  
  
Midnight: Not to mention.. last but not least.. the Slytherin who glomps none other then Draco.. Sakura011!!  
  
Sakura011: I want that Draco!!  
  
Midnight: Well.. Its time to start now!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Dumbledore's Office~  
  
Kinoko: I wonder what he wants us for  
  
Samantha: Who could ever know *looks around*  
  
Bubble: Wow.. looks like someone did some remodeling  
  
Neon: His room is shaped like a triangle now x_x  
  
Pie: I liked the round one  
  
Draco: *tries to sneak in*  
  
Hachi: HEY LOOK! Its Draco! *glomps*  
  
Bubble: I haven't gotten to glomp him yet! *glomps*  
  
Draco: Two?!  
  
Midnight: No.. make that three! *glomps*   
  
Kasumi: Four! *glomps*  
  
Draco: Too many!   
  
Pie: Wait for me! *glomps*  
  
Neon: And me! *glomps*  
  
Draco: I'm going down!  
  
Nakuru-san: Oh well! *glomps*  
  
Arishia: Looks like fun! *glomps*  
  
Keroklutz: Don't forget MEEEEE! *glomps*  
  
Draco: *falls over with the weight of everyone* Owww!  
  
Juu-chan: O.o Now that is scary!  
  
Chiharu: Where is Snape at?  
  
Snape: *walks in*  
  
Chiharu: WOOHOO! *glomp*  
  
Snape: Grrr..   
  
Shaoran: Poor Draco.. *tries to dig all of the girls off*  
  
Draco: Heeelp!  
  
Shaoran: I'm trying!  
  
Sei-chan: *scoots behind Ron*  
  
Ron: *doesn't notice Sei-chan*  
  
Sei-chan: BACK GLOMP! *glomps Ron from behind*  
  
Ron: Owwww!  
  
A.D.: Thats gotta hurt!  
  
Dumbledore: *walks in with three girls behind him*  
  
Harry: Who are they?  
  
One of the girls: *winks at Harry*  
  
Harry: O.o  
  
Hermione: Introductions please!  
  
Quirrel: I wanna know who they are!  
  
Dumbledore: THEN BE QUIET!  
  
*silence*  
  
Dumbledore: Thank you! These are three new students that I didn't know about.  
  
Sirius: How couldn't you know about them though?  
  
Usada: Really, you are the headmaster  
  
Minku: *nods*  
  
Dumbledore: Apparently, Minerva sorted them while I was gone  
  
Tom: But could you introduce them?  
  
Dumbledore: Thats what I'm going to do! This is Sakura011 *points at one*  
  
Sakura011: Hiiiii Draco!!!! *glomps Draco*  
  
Dumbledore: Everyone get off of Draco!  
  
Girls on Draco: Awwww  
  
Dumbledore: And anyway, this is Envy *points at the girl who winked at Harry*  
  
Envy: *has hearts in eyes* Haaaary!  
  
Harry: *looks scared*  
  
Dumbledore: And anyway, this is Yuri  
  
Yuri: And those are my plushies *guards plushies* also.. *glomps Dumbledore*  
  
Dumbledore: O.o What was that for?  
  
Yuri: I want to glomp everyone who hasn't been glomped yet!  
  
Sirius: Whew!   
  
Juu-chan: Oh.. hi Sirius!   
  
Sirius: Meep!  
  
Minku: What houses are they in though?  
  
Dumbledore: Well.. Yuri and Envy are in Gryffindor and..  
  
Draco: Sakura011 is in Slytherin  
  
Dumbledore: How did you know that?  
  
Draco: Guess *points at Sakura011 who was planning to sneak up on Draco and glomp him*  
  
Sakura011: Heh  
  
Seamus: Is this the only reason why you asked us to come here?  
  
Hachi: Hi Seamus! I didn't see you there! I haven't seen you in a long time actually! *ultra mega super glomps*   
  
Seamus: I was hiding!  
  
Dumbledore: Actually, it wasn't, I wanted to have you guys think of plans to get the "overgrown barbie dolls" away from Hogwarts!  
  
Neon: They want to kidnap you you know!  
  
Dumbledore: I know  
  
Pie: Wait a minute.. How in the world do you know?  
  
Dumbledore: Erm.. uh.. ehhhh...  
  
Usada: Yeah! They only told us, and you weren't there!  
  
Shaoran: Tell us!  
  
Dumbledore: I have some secret spy cameras... everywhere  
  
Samantha: Ermmmm thats just not right.. does that mean in the bathrooms too?  
  
Dumbledore: *shivers* Luckily no!  
  
Kinoko: Good  
  
Samantha: You scared me for a moment there!  
  
Minku: Wait... where are Brandon, David, and erm.. whats that old guy's name again?  
  
Chiharu: Kurt  
  
Minku: Yeah him  
  
Dumbledore: I dunno  
  
David/Brandon: *walk in dragging Kurt*  
  
Tom: O.o Whats with the old dude?  
  
Everyone: KURT!  
  
Tom: Whatever  
  
Dumbledore: And what took you guys so long?  
  
David: Kurt fainted from lack of tv  
  
Brandon: And he's heavy.. plus we had to drag him up the stairs!  
  
A.D.: That explains a lot  
  
Dumbledore: Oh well! Lets get on.. anyone have any ideas to beat the "overgrown barbie dolls"?  
  
Hermione: Well, we could always just attack  
  
Kasumi: Lame idea! We could all get killed that way!  
  
Hermione: Well then smart-one! Do you have any ideas?  
  
Kasumi: No, except for not using yours!  
  
*pidgeon flies in*  
  
Tom: Whats up with the pidgeons?  
  
Pidgeon: *poops on Tom's head*  
  
Tom: History is repeating itself x_x  
  
Eliza: Thats it!  
  
Seamus: I didn't even know you were in the room --;  
  
Bubble: Well, whats your idea?  
  
Eliza: We can gather a whole army of pidgeons, then make them fly over the.. erm.. "overgrown barbie dolls'" heads! Then the pidgeons will poop on them, scaring them away!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Eliza: Hmph!  
  
Snape: Someone likes pidgeone!  
  
Chiharu: *stares at Snape* Wait.. Why did I glomp him earlier?  
  
Snape: Whats that have to do with anything?  
  
Chiharu: Wait.. VAMPIRE! Snape could just go out and bite them all!  
  
Sei-chan: Snape isn't a vampire!  
  
Shaoran: Really! So just calm down!  
  
Chiharu: HE IS A VAMPIRE!  
  
Dumbledore: Oh just be quiet everyone! Any more plans?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I just had to put another pidgeon!  
  
Draco: -_-  
  
Midnight: Same to you! Well, be patient for the next chapter xDD! 


	18. Chapter 18

Draco: Hello everyone! Midnight has fallen asleep, but told me to make the next chapter for her!  
  
Midnight: ZzZzZz  
  
Draco: See? Well, this is the chapter, and since its so short, I won't do a divider!  
  
~Chapter 18~  
  
*Everyone dies except for Draco*  
  
Draco: The end!!  
  
Midnight: ZzZzZz *wakes up* DRACO!!!!  
  
Draco: EEP! Nevermind!  
  
Midnight: Grrr! Now on with the real chapter 18!! I'M GONNA GET YOU DRACO!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Dumbledore's Office~  
  
Dumbledore: Sooooo...  
  
Kurt: *gets up* TVVVV!  
  
David: He's up finally!  
  
Kurt: TVVVVVV!  
  
Kinoko: He yells too loud!  
  
Kurt: TVVVVV!  
  
Sirius: *covers ears* I think he wants a tv!  
  
Kurt: TVVVVV!  
  
Pie: Then someone get him one!  
  
Kurt: TVVVVV!  
  
Shaoran: I'm going deaf!  
  
Pie: Get his tv Bondon!  
  
Brandon: We lost it!  
  
Neon: OHHHH!!!! GO FIND IT THEN!  
  
Nakuru-san: Really, ow!  
  
Kurt: TVVVVVV!  
  
Ron: If that doesn't work, we could always lock him up in a closet!  
  
Harry: Or tape his mouth shut!  
  
Samantha: Or both!!!  
  
Kurt: TVVVVV!  
  
Dumbledore: Well, whatever it is, do something quick!  
  
Eliza: I summon thy pidgeon!  
  
Midnight: O.o  
  
Chiharu: Pidgeon summoning?  
  
*pidgeon flies in*  
  
Juu-chan: Now that was scary!  
  
Sakura011: I'm scared *grabs onto Draco*  
  
Draco: It seems as though everyone is scared *points to all of the Draco fans grabbing onto him*  
  
Kurt: TVVVVVVV.....*pidgeon poops in mouth* Blech  
  
Yuri: Well.. that sure made him be quiet!  
  
Hachi: Though it was not a good way..  
  
Keroklutz: I'm gonna go check and see if he is okay *walks over and trips*  
  
Snape: *catches Keroklutz*  
  
Keroklutz: AHHH! The vampire caught me! *runs off screaming*  
  
Snape: How many times do I have to say that I'm not a vampire!  
  
Minku: Hey guys, heres a good idea to beat the barbies! We take Kurt's tv away, and let him scream   
  
Usada: Actually, I think that would work, but they may have earmuffs!  
  
Kurt: *gets a drink of water* TVVVVV!  
  
Sei-chan: Not again!  
  
Bubble: I'm getting tired of this!  
  
Kasumi: You stop him!  
  
Hermione: No you!  
  
Kasumi: You!  
  
Hermione: You!  
  
Kasumi: You!  
  
Hermione: You!  
  
Seamus: Oh just be quiet!!   
  
Hachi: Yeah! Whatever Seamus says is right!  
  
Seamus: --;  
  
Kurt: TVVVV!  
  
*lights in room go out*  
  
Chiharu: Ummm.. HELP!  
  
Nakuru-san: Whats going on?  
  
A.D.: I bet its those barbies!  
  
Arishia: They are getting annoying! I just wish my rose petals could cure evil!  
  
Dumbledore: *hides behind a chair* I hope that was just Neville tripping and turning off the light switch!  
  
Neville: I didn't do it!  
  
Yuri: Hey! Its Neville! *tries to find him*  
  
Kurt: TVVVVV!  
  
Voice: Oh put a sock in it!  
  
Midnight: Oh no.. it is them  
  
Cocobra: Yes it is us! And we have kidnapped your headmaster!  
  
Dumbledore: ?  
  
Minku: Really?  
  
*lights go back on*  
  
Plumpy: HEY!  
  
Porridge: Sorry! I couldn't see!  
  
Kurt: TVVVV!  
  
Plumpy: *puts sock in Kurt's mouth*  
  
Samantha: Well.. that worked  
  
Cocobra: Look! I have you headmaster!  
  
Chiharu: Thats not out headmaster! Thats.... ALAN RICKMAN!  
  
Midnight: The guy who plays Snape --;  
  
Snape: What? Another me? No, I'm the only me!  
  
Chiharu: The person who plays you in the movie!  
  
Snape: What? Theres a movie with me in it?  
  
Chiharu: Oh yeah, you don't come from the real world?  
  
Neon: *singing* No such thing as the real world!  
  
Eliza: No songs please!  
  
Plumpy: So who is your headmaster then?  
  
Everyone: *point at Dumbledore*  
  
Dumbledore: *points at Harry*  
  
Porridge: Ohh! *takes Dumbledore*   
  
Cocobra: Well, I'm taking this guy too! *disappears with Alan*  
  
Plumpy: Bai bai! *disappears too*  
  
Porridge: Say bye to your headmaster! *disappears*  
  
Envy: So those are the barbie dolls!  
  
Pie: Yup  
  
Kinoko: Who is gonna be our headmaster now?  
  
Chiharu: TOM!  
  
Everyone: -__-   
  
Kinoko: Never mind  
  
A.D.: Well, are there any more plans on how to beat them?  
  
Yuri: We could just have a war! Everyone could attack with their own style! *stands on top of plushie pile*  
  
Sei-chan: Well, it did work when we fought the Albasaurus!  
  
Shaoran: Lets do it!  
  
Samantha: Hey! I just remembered something!  
  
Usada: What?  
  
Samantha: We haven't done any Quidditch this year!  
  
Usada: Yeah!  
  
Sakura011: How can we if Dumbledore is gone though?  
  
Ron: I guess we'll have to save him first *sigh*  
  
Samantha: Darn.. I wanted to try my new position as Gryffindor Seeker!  
  
Harry: Hey! I'm the Gryffindo Seeker!  
  
Samantha: Not anymore! Dumbledore said its my turn! Plus, in two years, I'll be in a different house, and you can come back!  
  
Harry: Two years.. nooooo!  
  
Hermione: Lets get back to the important matters now!  
  
Minku: Yeah!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Weeee! That chapter was better then Draco's!  
  
Draco: Yeah right!  
  
Midnight: It was!   
  
Draco: -_-  
  
Midnight: Time for a Spoiler! One of the "overgrown barbie dolls" has a boyfriend that is an "overgrown ken doll" xDD He'll make an appearence soon! But, stay tuned xDD  
  
Draco: You say "Stay tuned!" too much! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: OMG! Sorry for not continuing, I kept forgetting --; But here I am in the middle of a math test writing it on paper to type on the computer later!  
  
Draco: Hah!  
  
Midnight: Well anyway, we have a new character! The egg-loving Gryffindor... TEA!  
  
Tea: Hello people!  
  
Draco: Did anyone ever notice that she starts every chapter like this?  
  
Midnight: *glare* You seem to be the only one who cares! Anyways, on to the fic!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Dumbledore's Office~  
  
Samamtha: You know, we're kind of crowded in here!  
  
Sakura011: Draco, can I sit on your head to make some room?  
  
Draco: NO! *covers head*  
  
Hermione: Maybe we should change rooms?  
  
Hachi: Yeah, to a bigger one  
  
Midnight: I think better in bigger areas  
  
Quirrel: *Points to door* Lets go!  
  
Everyone: *run over Quirrel*  
  
Quirrel: I have to stop doing that --;  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Kasumi: Well, I guess this room is better to think in  
  
Hermione: I was right about changing rooms!  
  
Kasumi: I was thinking of it all along!  
  
Hermione: Oh yeah?  
  
Kasumi: Yeah!  
  
*Both fight*   
  
Kinoko: Why does this happen every time?  
  
Minku: I sure wish they didn't fight so much x_X  
  
Shaoran: Speaking of fighting...  
  
Usada: Not again *blocks Harry*  
  
Arishia: *gets rose petals ready*   
  
Shaoran: Move Usada, me and Harry didn't finish what we started!  
  
Harry: I'll beat you... Wait... I hear something  
  
Bubble: I hear it too!  
  
Yuri: What is it?  
  
Pie: ALIENS!  
  
Neon: --; There are no aliens  
  
CRASH!  
  
Neon: ALIENS!  
  
Pie: There are no aliens  
  
Envy: Stop switching what you say around.. it's weird!  
  
Juu-chan: I wonder what that crash was...  
  
*Dust from the crash clears*  
  
Sei-chan: It's a person!  
  
Eliza: I think we noticed that already  
  
Voice: Owwww  
  
A.D.: Lets go see who it is!  
  
Nakuru-san: I hope they're okay!  
  
*Everyone walks over*  
  
Person: That hurt..  
  
Keroklutz: That sounded like... TEA!  
  
Pie/Neon: (to each other) I told you it wasn't an alien!  
  
Tea: Huh? Keroklutz? Hi!   
  
Midnight: Hey Tea, do you go to Hogwarts?  
  
Tea: Of course! I'm in Gryffindor  
  
Samantha: I never saw you in Gryffindor  
  
Tea: Well I'm in it anyway!  
  
Juu-chan: Hey! I smell something!  
  
Ron: I didn't do it!  
  
Bubble: I don't think that's what she meant  
  
Sei-chan: It smells like smoke  
  
Minku: Any idea what it is?  
  
Midnight: No clue  
  
Keroklutz: I'm scared *grabs Draco's arm*  
  
All Draco Fans: Me too *glomp Draco*  
  
Draco: Am I some kind of new protection unit?  
  
Tom: It sure looks like it!  
  
Chiharu: *pries Midnight off Draco* Take off your socks!  
  
Midnight: Why?   
  
Chiharu: You said you think better with your socks off, so take them off so you can figure out what the smell is!  
  
Midnight: Ohh.. *takes off socks* *sniffs* It smells like a fire!  
  
Neon: Uh-oh  
  
Voice: MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Eliza: Not them again!  
  
Cocobra: Stop saying that --; Anyways, it is us, and we have set fire to your special little school!   
  
Plumpy: HAHA!  
  
Kinoko: This isn't good  
  
Cocobra: We even have a new friend here to help us conquer!  
  
Porridge: Meet Ben!  
  
Ben: Er... hi?  
  
Tea: Thats the guy that threw me here!  
  
Ben: Not you again --;  
  
Tea: *whispering* I tried to glomp him!  
  
Cocobra: We're off now to watch Hogwarts burn down!  
  
Snape: WAIT! If you wanted to take us over, then why burn Hogwarts down?  
  
Porridge: The old guy has a point  
  
Kurt: If he's old, then I'm extra old!  
  
Brandon: *Snickers*  
  
Plumpy: Let Cocobra answer!  
  
Cocobra: Thank you! We decided to not take over your school, just to burn it down *goes on with a speech about why they didn't burn Hogwarts down*  
  
Eliza: Oh be quiet! I summon thy pidgeons!   
  
*Lots of pidgeons fly in and carry the barbies off*  
  
Arishia: Thats better!  
  
Nakuru-san: Lets go put out that fire!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thanks Neon for the idea of a fire!  
  
Draco: Did she give you the idea as me as a "protection unit"?   
  
Midnight: That was my great idea ^^;  
  
Draco: Riiight  
  
Midnight: I hope you can wait for the next chapter! 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm back!  
  
Draco: I really don't like it when you say that!  
  
Midnight: We already knew that --;  
  
Draco: Good  
  
Midnight: Now for the introduction of the Draco and Harry glomping Gryffindor... Anna!  
  
Anna: Hey ^^;! Where's Harry at?  
  
Midnight: Lets start the show *cough* er... fanfic --;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Envy: We have to put that fire out!  
  
David: *runs in* I was just up by Dumbledore's Office, and I smelt smoke, and heard someone screaming from inside!  
  
Nakuru-san: I wonder who it is  
  
Yuri: Wait, I smell smoke from this direction *points to the left*  
  
Chiharu: *runs out of the Great Hall* I can smell it from 3 directions out here!  
  
Juu-chan: Wow, she must have a good nose!  
  
Midnight: I have an idea  
  
Draco: Why do I get the feeling it won't be a good idea --;  
  
Neon: Shhh! I wanna hear what it is!  
  
Midnight: Lets split into 4 groups and each group can explore a fire  
  
Hachi: Sounds good to me! I wanna be in Seamus or Draco's group!  
  
Seamus: Oh no! She remembered me!  
  
Hachi: Of course I did! *glomps*  
  
Juu-chan: In that case, SIRIUS!   
  
Sirius: I really think I'm not going to like this  
  
Draco: Look who's talking *has many fangirls hanging off of him again*  
  
Samantha: Well, lets get the groups!  
  
(A/N: To decide on the groups and leaders, I pulled names out of a hat ^^;)  
  
Tom: Well, whatever you do, don't include me in it, I don't want to   
  
Midnight: Well, that makes 33 people... uh-oh, that's not even  
  
Hermione: I guess I'll skip on this one, I'd better use my brain by staying here and helping think of a way to beat the barbies  
  
Kasumi: Well I could too, if I wanted to!  
  
Hermione: Riight  
  
Kasumi: Never mind!  
  
Midnight: Accio paper! *paper comes and smacks her in the face* I think I got a papercut --;  
  
Neon: It's like I'm p...  
  
Pie: No more singing --;  
  
Tom: Darn, I knew that song!  
  
Midnight: Accio scissors! *ducks*  
  
*scissors fly over Midnight's head and hit Quirrel*  
  
Quirrel: I really wish people would stop hurting me!  
  
Pie: I will heal your pain Quirrel! *glomps Quirrel*  
  
Arishia: I like watching people get glomped! *takes scissors and gives them to Midnight*  
  
Midnight: Thank you, *writes everyone's name on the paper with a quill and cuts them out* Can I have a hat to put these in?  
  
David: *takes off hat*  
  
Tea: AHHHH! David has HUGE eyebrows!!  
  
A.D.: I think that's his hair O.o  
  
Midnight: It does look like eyebrows *puts names in hat and shakes them up*  
  
Usada: Are you drawing for the team leaders?   
  
Midnight: Yup *pulls four names out* The leaders are.. Shaoran for Team 1, Sirius for Team 2, Brandon for Team 3, and Minku for Team 4  
  
Juu-chan: *glomps Sirius* YAY! I wanna be on your team!  
  
Pie: Cool, Brandon has a team!  
  
Brandon: Weird O.o  
  
Draco: At least a Slytherin is a leader  
  
Keroklutz: I wanted Draco to be a leader.. darn  
  
Sakura011: Too bad you aren't a leader Draco, but I'll make you happy *gives Draco a ferret*  
  
Draco: Err... thanks? *pets ferret*  
  
Midnight: Okay, now for the rest of the teams, *draws more names* Team 1 is Samantha, Sakura011, Sei-chan, Kinoko, Neon, Nakuru-san, and Pie!  
  
Kinoko: Awesome! I'm on Samantha's team!  
  
Sakura011: I wanted Draco --; Oh well  
  
Sei-chan: No Ron either  
  
Shaoran: Oh no... I have girls on my team!  
  
Minku: *giggles at Shaoran's bad luck*  
  
Bubble: Well? Next team  
  
Midnight: *draws again* Team 2 is Envy, Seamus, Tea, Hachi, Juu-chan, Chiharu, and David  
  
Chiharu: I wanted Snape --;  
  
Snape: I didn't want you  
  
Chiharu: Meanie, I mean... cutie!  
  
Snape: Scary O.o  
  
Hachi: YAY! I get Seamus *glomps*  
  
Seamus: I don't wanna do this --;  
  
David: I don't get Brandon, or Kurt? Dern  
  
Midnight: *draws the next team* Team 3 is Midnight.. er.. Me, Quirrel, Snape, Kasumi, Kurt, Bubble, and.... DRACO!!!  
  
Draco: Oh no....   
  
All Girls on Team 3: *glomp Draco*  
  
Draco: At least it's not everyone... *covers mouth*  
  
All Draco Fans (again --;): *glomp Draco*  
  
Draco: Grrrr  
  
Kurt: *watches new tv that is on his head*  
  
Brandon: If you're gonna be on my team, you can't watch that much tv  
  
Quirrel: I'm guessing one person on this team will try to push me into the fire.  
  
Snape: *grins at Quirrel*  
  
Quirrel: Oh no  
  
Kasumi: Wait.. I need to do the one think that I don't do much *glomps Snape*  
  
Snape: And I thought I was safe on this team --;  
  
Midnight: Draco, Draco, Draco! Anyway *draws the last names* Team 4 is Keroklutz, Yuri, A.D., Arishia, Harry, Usada, and Ron  
  
Eliza: I guess I'm not on a team  
  
Midnight: Errrr... oops  
  
Eliza: Oh well, I'll stay with Hermione and Tom  
  
Usada: Cool, I'm on Harry's team!  
  
Shaoran: But Usada...  
  
Usada: I'd rather be on your team though Shaoran *glomps him*  
  
Shaoran: *blushes*  
  
Arishia: I'd have liked to be on Draco's team, but this is a cool team too ^^;  
  
Sakura011: Wait a minute, I wanna go get something *runs out*  
  
Draco: ?  
  
Sakura011: *comes back with a big basket*  
  
Snape: I don't think I need to wonder what's in there  
  
Sakura011: *dumps basket on Draco's head*  
  
Draco: AHHHHH! MORE FERRETS!  
  
*Ferrets in Sakura011's basket land on Draco*  
  
All Draco Fans: CUUUTE! *glomp Draco with all the ferrets on him*  
  
Snape: Yep... I knew it  
  
Draco: From this day on... I'll stay away from ferrets --;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I think that was a queer chapter xD  
  
Draco: Hey! I like ferrets!  
  
Midnight: Oh...I thought you hated them  
  
Draco: --;  
  
Midnight: Oh well! Keep waiting for the next chapter! And by the way, Anna will be in the next chapter, I didn't want to make this one too long so I decided to wait to put her in. Sorry. 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hi everyone, after a long while, I'm back!  
  
Draco: *opens mouth to say something*  
  
Midnight: Don't you dare! *tapes Draco's mouth shut*  
  
Draco: --;  
  
Midnight: Sorry about that, but we have an original character to introduce, say hello to the Draco-loving Slytherin... Stardust!  
  
Stardust: Poor Draco *un-tapes Draco's mouth and glomps him*  
  
Draco: I don't know what's worse.. Having my mouth taped shut, or being   
  
glomped --;  
  
Stardust: Hey! *casts love spell on Draco*  
  
Draco: Glomp me!!   
  
Midnight: No comment.. on with the ficcy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Eliza: You know what?  
  
Tom: What?  
  
Eliza: They should go already --;  
  
Tom: EVERYONE! IT IS TIME TO LEAVE TO PUT OUT THE FIRE!  
  
Hermione: With the exception of us!  
  
Shaoran: Okay guys... come on  
  
*All the teams leave*  
  
Tom: Good! Now that they're gone.. lets sing!  
  
Hermione/Eliza: Oh no..  
  
Tom: LALALALALALA!  
  
~Team 1~  
  
Nakuru-san: So Shaoran, where are we going?  
  
Shaoran: Er... uh.. um..   
  
Samantha: Don't tell me you don't know!  
  
Shaoran: Okay, I won't  
  
Kinoko: Didn't anyone tell you?  
  
Shaoran: I remember someone telling me where to go.. but I don't remember what they said ^^;  
  
Pie: Lets go to the dungeons!  
  
Neon: So we can see the Potions Room!  
  
Shaoran: *lightbulb appears over head* That's it! They said to go to the Potions room! Come on guys! *runs there*  
  
Sei-chan: Good, now we can actually go somewhere *rolls eyes*  
  
~Potions Room~  
  
Pie/Neon: *eyes wide* That is one big fire O.o  
  
Sakura011: Did anyone bring any water to put it out with?  
  
*Crickets chirp*  
  
Shaoran: I bet by now we've won the award of being the most unprepared team --;  
  
Nakuru-san: Just use Accio! ACCIO WATER! *big tidal wave comes in and splashes the group, but misses the fire*  
  
Kinoko: --; Great, now I'm soaked  
  
Samantha: Okay, let me try!  
  
Sei-chan: NOOO! I don't want to get any wetter then I already am  
  
Shaoran: Maybe she knows what she's doing, let her try!  
  
Samantha: ACCIO BUCKET OF WATER!  
  
*Bucket of water comes flying in*  
  
Pie: AHHHH! It's gonna hit me in the head! *tries to defend self by raising arms*  
  
Everyone else: O.o  
  
*Pie catches bucket*  
  
Pie: O.o  
  
Neon: Stop it with the O.o already!  
  
*Fire starts to come closer to the team*  
  
Sei-chan: Throw it on the fire before it gets us!  
  
Pie: *throws bucket into the fire*  
  
Sei-chan: I meant throw the water.. not the bucket!  
  
Neon: I guess it worked a little bit..  
  
Shaoran: We need more water though, everyone use accio!  
  
Everyone: ACCIO BUCKET OF WATER!  
  
*Many buckets come flying at team 1*  
  
Pie: Eek! It's attack of the buckets *ducks*  
  
*Bucket flies over Pie's head and into the fire*  
  
Everyone: *copies Pie*  
  
*Fire goes out*  
  
Shaoran: Good job.. now that the fire is out, we can go check if there's anything in the room *walks in*  
  
Neon: Wait! Here's a little part of the fire *steps on it and burns shoe* Oww!  
  
Nakuru-san: Well, you got it out, lets go back now.  
  
Everyone: *leaves*  
  
~Team 2~  
  
Sirius: To the kitchen!  
  
Envy: There's a fire in the kitchen?  
  
Sirius: Never doubt what your fearless leader Sirius says!  
  
Juu-chan: He's always right *glomps Sirius*  
  
Sirius: Never glomp the fearless leader --;  
  
David: I'm glad we're going to the kitchen, I'm starving ^^;  
  
Tea: I bet the food is all burned up  
  
Chiharu: Poor food  
  
Sirius: Come on already!  
  
*Team 2 arrives at the kitchen*   
  
Hachi: Seamus, save me from the big fire!  
  
Seamus: How about not?  
  
Hachi: I won't take no for an answer!  
  
Envy: So "Fearless Leader", how do we put out the fire?  
  
Sirius: To the sink!  
  
Chiharu: Beat you there! *tries to turn on sink* It doesn't work O.o   
  
David: Then lets use toilet water!  
  
Hachi: We are in the kitchen.. not the bathroom!  
  
David: Oh..  
  
Sirius: Then lets use toilet water!  
  
Seamus: *groans* This is such a dumb idea!  
  
*rain is heard from the roof*  
  
Tea: I have a plan!  
  
Chiharu: Me too!  
  
Envy: Me three!  
  
All Three: Rain!  
  
Sirius: But how do we get the rain in here?  
  
Hachi: We blow a hole in the roof ^_^  
  
Sirius: Oh..  
  
Juu-chan: Silly Sirius, you knew that!  
  
Sirius: I did? Oh yeah, I did! Everyone blow a hole in the roof!!  
  
*After a while there is a hole in the roof above the fire*   
  
David: Toilet water would have been easier than making that hole  
  
Seamus: Yeah, now Dumbledore will be mad at us for messing up Hogwarts!  
  
Sirius: I didn't do it! *runs away*  
  
Everyone else: --;  
  
Sirius: *comes back* Now that the fire is put out... we can head back down to the Great Hall!  
  
Chiharu: And Snape!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Team 3~  
  
Brandon: Okay guys, since we have Snape and Quirrel...  
  
Snape/Quirrel: *smile and wave*  
  
Brandon: We have been assigned to go to Dumbledore's Office, where the screaming was heard.  
  
Draco: *yawns*  
  
Brandon: Blah blah blah blah.....  
  
Bubble: Lets go already!  
  
Brandon: Okay! *heads towards Dumbledore's Office*  
  
*Team 3 arrives at office*  
  
Voice: Heeeeeelp!  
  
Kasumi: I think we'd better save whoever that is before they melt O.o  
  
Snape: Quirrel will save whoever it is!   
  
Quirrel: No I wo... *gets pushed in*  
  
Brandon: Great! Now get in there and save them  
  
Midnight: I actually feel sorry for Quirrel O.o  
  
*Quirrel walks out with a girl following him*  
  
Snape: Whoa! He's still alive!  
  
Quirrel: *glares at Snape* This is what I found in the fire.  
  
Girl: Hi, I'm Anna  
  
Kasumi: Hello!   
  
*Everyone introduces themself*  
  
Midnight: So Anna, who put you here?  
  
Anna: It was some overgrown barbie dolls, very weird if you ask me  
  
Brandon: Well Anna, I suggest you head down to the Great Hall, there is another group down there  
  
Anna: See you guys later *goes down*  
  
Brandon: Now, back to our other problem, how do we get the fire out?  
  
Draco: Who cares?  
  
Girls: *glomp Draco*   
  
Draco: --;   
  
Midnight: Wait! Brandon, do you still have your jet boots?  
  
Brandon: Yeah..  
  
Draco: Use Kurt, he hasn't done a thing yet!!  
  
Kurt: *watches tv*  
  
Midnight: Don't interrupt me! Anyway, you could put water in your jet boots!  
  
Bubble: Yeah! But where do we get the water?  
  
Kasumi: Lets go to the bathroom and get some from there!  
  
Draco: Or we could use Kurt's spit --;  
  
Quirrel: Don't pick on Kurt   
  
Snape: You guys are so stupid! I'm the Potions Professor, I have a water Potion with me!!  
  
Brandon: Oh.. use it then!  
  
Snape: *throws water potion and fire disappears*  
  
Midnight: Actually, I doubted that would work O.o  
  
Brandon: Oh well, the fire is gone, Dumbledore's Office is saved.. lets go back to the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Team 4*  
  
Minku: Guess where we have to go  
  
Harry: Uhhhhhhhhhhh...?  
  
Minku: The Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Yuri: Oh..   
  
Minku: So lets go!  
  
*Team 4 arrives at the fat lady*  
  
Harry: Stand back everyone and shut your ears! I am going to say the password!  
  
Ron: If you remember it!  
  
Harry: Wiggly Rumble (A/N: Random xD)  
  
Fat Lady: Enter  
  
Arishia: I always wanted to see this common room!  
  
Usada: I wanted to to, because Harry is from it *glomps Harry*  
  
A.D.: Um guys.. just in case you haven't noticed, there is a huge fire in the room...  
  
Yuri: O.o  
  
Harry: There is? Oh no!  
  
Keroklutz: Harry... you should already know that  
  
Harry: Really?  
  
Yuri: Yep  
  
Minku: Okay guys, quit talking, we need to figure out how to get this fire out before Hogwarts burns down!  
  
Keroklutz: I can't think of anything  
  
Ron: Me either  
  
Minku: Someone has to know!  
  
A.D.: Is there any water near  
  
Harry: Not that I know of  
  
Usada: This is bad  
  
Yuri: Wait! I think I may have an idea!  
  
Arishia: What?  
  
Yuri: Arishia can throw her rose petal on the fire!  
  
Arishia: What would that do?  
  
Minku: Who cares! As long as it saves us we're fine!  
  
Arishia: Okay, here goes *throws rose petals on the fire*  
  
*The fire forms a smiley face then drifts away*  
  
Keroklutz: O.o!  
  
Arishia: I guess the fire was mad or sad.. okay..   
  
Minku: That was definately weird! Lets go though  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~People without a Team~ (Before the others get back)  
  
Eliza: I wonder how the other people are doing  
  
Tom: Who knows..  
  
Hermione: Some of them haven't gotten their fire out, I can still smell the smoke  
  
*A crash is heard and the Overgrown Barbie (and Ken xD) Dolls are there*  
  
Cocobra: Yes! We are back!  
  
Eliza: What are you doing here?!  
  
Plumpy: We are going to take you guys away!   
  
Tom: But why? I thought you guys wanted to take over the school, not take us!!  
  
Porridge: Too bad!   
  
Eliza: I SUMMON THY PIDGEON!   
  
*Pidgeons start flying in*  
  
Ben: *knocks the pidgeons away* That trick will never work!  
  
Hermione: But...  
  
Cocobra: *throws net at Eliza, Tom, and Hermione*  
  
*The three try to dodge but get caught*  
  
Cocobra: MWAHAHAHA!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Overgrown Barbie Doll's Dungeon~  
  
*Eliza, Tom, and Hermione are thrown into the dungeon*  
  
Dumbledore: I hear something!  
  
*Three people land*  
  
Tom: I think I hit my head!  
  
Hermione: Hey look! It's Dumbledore, Snape, and two other people I don't know!  
  
Alan: I'm not Snape --; I'm Alan Rickman!  
  
Hermione: Whatever!  
  
Dumbledore: I'm guessing you want to know who the other two are? *points to girl* This is Stardust, she's a Slytherin.  
  
Eliza: But who's that? *points to guy*  
  
Dumbledore: That's Clay Aiken, he's from the "Real World" like Alan.  
  
Eliza: Oh no.. don't show him to Chiharu!  
  
Stardust: So you guys are from Hogwarts too? How's Draco doing?  
  
Tom: Why do you care?  
  
Stardust: Because I LOVE Draco!!!  
  
Hermione: Oh who cares --; We need to find a way out of here...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That was a long chapter  
  
Draco: I wish it weren't, so I could see Stardust in the notes again!  
  
Midnight: *rolls eyes* Draco, that love spell is getting to you now!   
  
Draco: Lalalalala!  
  
Midnight: O.o Anyways, about Clay, blame Chiharu, she wanted him in this xD Watch out for the next chapter! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm back people!  
  
Draco: BOOOO!  
  
Midnight: Why do you keep saying that if everyone already gets the point?  
  
Draco: Uh... um... er.. ?  
  
Midnight: I thought so! Anyways, on with the ficceh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Brandon: I get the feeling something is wrong here..  
  
Midnight: Because something IS wrong here! The others are gone!  
  
Draco: I bet those dumb overgrown barbies took them  
  
Sakura011: Of course Draco  
  
Kasumi: Hey Anna..  
  
David: Who's Anna?  
  
Anna: Me  
  
David: But who are you?  
  
Quirrel: I saved her from the fire  
  
David: But I want to know who she is!  
  
Everyone: HER *point to Anna*  
  
David: Never mind --;  
  
Kasumi: Anyway, Anna, did you see them get taken?  
  
Anna: Nope, I got down here after that, when I got here the Great Hall was empty!  
  
Chiharu: We have to save them!  
  
Neon: You guys are boring --;  
  
Pie: Yeah! Come on Neon, let's investigate upstairs!  
  
Neon: Okay ^^;  
  
*Pie and Neon go upstairs to investigate*  
  
Samantha: We have a problem  
  
Snape: What problem?  
  
Chiharu: Hi Snape *glomps Snape*   
  
Snape: She's a problem --;  
  
Samantha: We don't know where they've been taken to!  
  
Yuri: That's a big problem....   
  
Envy: I bet they have a big castle!  
  
Kinoko: With a moat!  
  
Keroklutz: And a dragon!  
  
Shaoran: In a way.. I really doubt it  
  
Usada: But it could be true!  
  
Chiharu: Maybe Clay is there!  
  
Midnight: Oh quit with Clay already --;  
  
Hachi: Hey wait... SEAMUS! *glomps Seamus*  
  
Seamus: Why is it that whenever I want to disappear, she finds me?  
  
Juu-chan: Because she likes you as much as I like Sirius  
  
Sirius: I know what's coming next *shuts eyes*  
  
Juu-chan: *glomps Sirius*  
  
Sei-chan: We could all see that from a mile away ^^;  
  
Minku: Okay guys, lets get back on how we'll find the "overgrown barbie dolls"  
  
Bubble: Maybe we should wait for Neon and Pie to come back  
  
A.D.: Yeah, they may find out some information  
  
Nakuru-san: Great idea, now I need to do something that I haven't had much time to do... *annoys Snape*  
  
Snape: --;  
  
Arishia: *throws rose petals on Snape* This isn't the time to be annoyed ^_^  
  
Tea: Guys, lets just wait for Neon and Pie  
  
Kurt: *watches tv that's on his head*  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Neon and Pie~  
  
Neon: Darn, we didn't find anything --;  
  
Pie: Oh well, lets start back down  
  
Neon: I have a game to play on the way down!  
  
Pie: ?  
  
Neon: Whenever someone sneezes, we go down one stair!  
  
Pie: This may take a while...  
  
*After a while*  
  
Neon: Um, Pie, sneeze  
  
Pie: I can't, why don't you?  
  
Neon: I can't either  
  
Pie: Did you notice that we're standing where the staircase moves?  
  
*Staircase moves*  
  
Neon/Pie: AHHHHHHH!  
  
*Neon and Pie fall into the hole where the staircase moves*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Overgrown Barbie Doll's Dungeon~  
  
Dumbledore: Okay, if we don't get out of here soon, I'll be annoyed!  
  
Hermione: Aren't you annoyed already?  
  
*"AHHHH" is heard*  
  
Alan: What was that?  
  
*Neon and Pie land in the dungeon making a big cloud of dust*  
  
Stardust: EEEK! There's dust in my hair!  
  
Eliza: Look who just dropped in!  
  
Tom: Did the barbies get you?  
  
Neon: No, we fell in!  
  
Hermione: How?  
  
Pie: We fell down the hole that the moving staircases change over  
  
Clay: Oh...  
  
Stardust: Is Draco coming?  
  
Neon: No!   
  
Stardust: Darn...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, how was that chapter  
  
Draco: Not enough of me  
  
Midnight: Oops, sorry Draco! There'll be more of you in chapter 23! 


	23. Chapter 23

Midnight: How long has it been since I've continued this?  
  
Draco: Um... forever  
  
Midnight: Oops ^^; Sorry everyone, but luckily I'm back now  
  
Draco: *mumbling* You mean unluckily --;  
  
Midnight: Enjoy ^^;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Great Hall~  
  
Sei-chan: Does anyone get the feeling that we just lost Neon and Pie too?  
  
Samantha: I do, we've been waiting for them for over an hour but they still haven't showed up!  
  
David: I wonder if the barbies took them too..  
  
Midnight: *sarcastic voice* You figure?  
  
David: Yes  
  
Midnight: I was being sarcastic --;  
  
David: Oh...  
  
Hachi: Soooo.. what should we do now, we're missing *counts* 6 already!  
  
Kasumi: And it's only a matter of time until they take someone else...  
  
Harry: I hope they don't take me  
  
Minku: I think we should take action! We need to go find everyone that's been taken!  
  
Anna: I agree! I'm thinking that it can't be too hard to find them, I mean, I don't think some overgrown barbies can get a hideout or whatever that's really hidden.  
  
Bubble: Lets do it!  
  
Brandon: Wait just a second, how do we go look for them anyway?  
  
Draco: Duh! We're gonna fly out on brooms  
  
Usada: Like last time!  
  
Brandon: No wait, I have a better idea!  
  
Tea: I really hope you're ideas are good  
  
Brandon: They are. How about we all go in our flying machine thingy?  
  
Juu-chan: That sounds good, right Sirius *pokes Sirius*  
  
Sirius: Uh.. yeah, that's good  
  
Juu-chan: Thank you *glomps Sirius*  
  
Sirius: Help...  
  
Ron: Will we all fit?  
  
Sakura011: I doubt he would have suggested it if we wouldn't --;  
  
Envy: What will we do when we get there though  
  
Yuri: *evil grin* I have some plans for that *holds up plushie into the   
  
air*  
  
Arishia: Are you suggesting that we have a plushie war against the evil barbies? If so, then... I'M IN!  
  
Keroklutz: Sounds fun ^_^ *jumps up and down then slips and grabs for Draco*  
  
Draco: *gets pulled down with her* AHHH!  
  
Harry: *catches Keroklutz* Safe!  
  
Draco: *hits floor* Ouch...  
  
Draco Fans: Oh no! Poor Draco! *try to help Draco up*  
  
Seamus: Sometimes I'm glad that I only have one fan ^^; *has Hachi hanging off him*  
  
Kinoko: Okay then... maybe we'd better leave  
  
A.D.: I hope you have enough room in your flying machine for a whole bunch of plushies Brandon  
  
Chiharu: *gasps*  
  
Midnight: What now?!  
  
Chiharu: My Clay senses are indicating that Clay is nearby  
  
Nakuru-san: I didn't know she had "Clay Senses"  
  
Juu-chan: I get the feeling that she made that up --;  
  
Midnight: I guess we'll see, if we see Clay somewhere near here, then maybe she really does  
  
Snape: In a way, I hope she does, then she may stop glomping me!!  
  
Chiharu: Is there a point in that? *glomps Snape*  
  
Snape: Why'd I have to open my big mouth  
  
Kasumi: You're mouth isn't big Snape  
  
Snape: I didn't mean it literally --;  
  
David: Well, lets go Brandon, we have to start up the flying machine  
  
Brandon: Well, Kurt has to come too! Come on Kurt  
  
Kurt: What?  
  
Samantha: Did he miss the whole conversation or something?  
  
Draco: I get the feeling he did  
  
Kurt: What did I miss though?  
  
David: We'll explain on the way there, just come on!  
  
Kurt: Fine --;  
  
Hachi: *points to door* Lets go!  
  
*Everyone runs out the door and trample Quirrel*  
  
Quirrel: I need to learn not to stand by the door one of these days --;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Overgrown Barbie Doll's Dungeon~  
  
Pie: Do you think they'll ever come to get us?  
  
Clay: Who's coming to get us?  
  
Neon: It doesn't matter to you  
  
Eliza: Yeah, you aren't one of us  
  
Clay: What am I not?   
  
Dumbledore: Nevermind --;  
  
Clay: Really!  
  
Tom: They aren't gonna tell you and neither am I --;  
  
Clay: Why?  
  
Dumbledore: Be quiet already! It's something you don't need to know --;  
  
Stardust: *sighs*  
  
Neon: What in the world are you sighing about?  
  
Stardust: Draco.... Isn't he cute ^^;  
  
Pie/Neon: Yup  
  
Hermione: Am I the only sane one here?!  
  
Alan: Probably  
  
Hermione: I thought so.  
  
Eliza: We need to get out of here...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midnight: Well.. I hope I don't forget to continue this time  
  
Draco: I sorta hope you do  
  
Midnight: What do you mean by "sorta"?  
  
Draco: It's hard to admit it, but I'm actually starting to like this fic ^^;  
  
Midnight: O.o I find that very scary  
  
Draco: But I bet at the end you'll make someone do something that'll really annoy me...  
  
Midnight: Ehehehe.. maybe, maybe not! Anyway, watch out for chapter 24.. coming soon! 


	24. Chapter 24

Midnight: Finally! It's been months since I've continued this!  
  
Draco: And I thought you were gone --;  
  
Midnight: Never! By the way, I'm writing this since I finished my test 15 minutes early.  
  
Draco: Great.  
  
Midnight: No new characters, so lets get going!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Flying Machine~  
  
*everyone walks in*  
  
Sei-chan: Whoa! This thing is huge!  
  
Ron: And look at all the shiny buttons *reaches out to push one*  
  
Brandon: Nooooo! *whacks Ron's hand away*  
  
Ron: Darn *walks away*  
  
David: Thats better *picks up a microphone*  
  
Chiharu: *steals microphone and sings Clay songs*  
  
Midnight: AHHHH! CLAY SONGS! *screams and runs away*  
  
Snape: *pulls microphone away from Chiharu and gives it back to David*  
  
Chiharu: That was mean --; But thats okay *glomps Snape*  
  
Snape: Times like this make me feel sorry for myself x_x  
  
David: Thank you... Kurt, turn down the volume on your tv so I can talk  
  
Kurt: *mutes tv*  
  
Shaoran: Get on with it!  
  
A.D.: Yeah! I wanna leave already!   
  
David: *glares* Welcome to the Flying Machine, we are going to save our friends and defeat our enemies! Your captains will be me and Brandon and the flight attendant will be serving snacks later. Thank you! *puts microphone down*  
  
Brandon: One last thing... SIT DOWN!  
  
*everyone sits down  
  
Brandon: Kurt will now show you some simple safety procedures  
  
Kurt: *stands up in middle of aisle*  
  
Sakura011: Hey! I thought we weren't allowed to stand up!  
  
Kasumi: He is --;  
  
Kurt: *puts instruction video into the tv on his head*  
  
Samantha: That works  
  
Quirrel: Hey Harry, duck, I can't see over your head!  
  
*Harry ducks and a tomato aimed at him hits Quirrel*  
  
Quirrel: Why me X_x  
  
*video goes off and everyone claps*  
  
*Flying Machine takes off*  
  
Usada: Does this thing fly any faster?  
  
Juu-chan: Wait a second... how do we know where the hideout is?  
  
Yuri: *looks out window* I'll look for it  
  
Arishia: Me too *also looks out window*  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Kinoko: Are we there yet?  
  
Hachi: I don't know, let me ask Seamus. Seamus?  
  
Seamus: No  
  
Hachi: Darn *glomps Seamus*  
  
Anna: Maybe if I send Penny out she'll be able to find where we're going  
  
Envy: Who's Penny?  
  
Anna: My barn owl  
  
Nakuru-san: It's worth a try  
  
Anna: Okay *goes to where Kurt, Brandon, and David are*  
  
Kurt: *watches tv again*  
  
Brandon: *sleeping*   
  
David: *turns around* What?  
  
Anna: Can you open a door so I can let my owl out to find the way?  
  
David: Sure *gets out of seat and goes to open the door*  
  
Anna: Wait a second... if Brandon is sleeping, Kurt is watching tv, and you are out here, who's driving O.o  
  
David: ...Um... *opens door for Anna and starts running back to seat*  
  
Voice: This Flying Maching is now falling, I repeat, this Flying Machine is now falling  
  
*Lots of screaming is heard*  
  
Bubble: Oh no x_X  
  
Tea: We're all gonna die!  
  
Minku: Everyone grab onto someone *grabs Filch*  
  
Filch: Hey.. where'd I come from? O.o *tries to get Minku off*  
  
Keroklutz: *grabs Draco's arm* Yay!  
  
Draco: *shakes arm* Ahh! *stands up and falls*  
  
David: *sits down and tries to get Flying Machine under control* Um, guys, we're gonna crash  
  
*More screaming is heard*  
  
*Flying Machine crashes*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Overgrown Barbie Dolls' Dungeon~  
  
Stardust: When is Draco going to save me?  
  
Neon: Your hair is messed up  
  
Stardust: *gasps* Where? *rubs hair* Is it fixed?  
  
Neon: I just love doing that  
  
Pie: Doing what?  
  
Neon: Pie, you're such an idiot  
  
Pie: Thank you ^__^  
  
Dumbledore: Does she scare you?  
  
Tom: Yeah  
  
Clay: Why's she so weird  
  
Dumbledore: Er... We haven't figured that out yet  
  
Clay: Oh  
  
Pie: I think someone was just talking about me  
  
Everyone: --;  
  
Hermione: Guys! We should be trying to find a way out of here instead of talking about Pie!  
  
Alan: But talking about Pie is fun!  
  
Pie: I heard my name again  
  
Alan: No you didn't   
  
Pie: Okay then, never mind  
  
Neon: *sweatdrops*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Midnight: Well, thats it for that chapter!  
  
Draco: Cool  
  
Midnight: You're not saying much today  
  
Draco: I know  
  
Midnight: Usually you'd be glaring at me and saying how much you hate this fanfic  
  
Draco: *glares* I hate this fanfic!  
  
Midnight: Thats better! Okay, see everyone next chapter *waves* 


	25. Chapter 25

UPDATE: FF. net won't let me do the things I usually do to show actions, so I'm going to use parentheses and italics instead x.x Also, some of the faces I usually use won't work either, so I'll figure out something... Oh yeah, and the places will be in bold XD

Midnight: Hi everyone I'm bored so I'll write the next chapter  
  
Draco: If you write new chapters when you're bored.. than maybe if I keep you entertained you won't write anymore new chapters.. and I can rule the world!  
  
Midnight: Um... Draco.. what's that about ruling the world?  
  
Draco: Don't you know? Everyone voted me as the next new ruler of the world when this fanfic ended! (_holds up a piece of paper_)  
  
Midnight: Let me see that takes the piece of paper Actually, it says Drco, not Draco  
  
Draco: WHAT?! (_takes it back_) I hate you --;  
  
Midnight: Great...  
  
Voice: Hello! Introduce us!  
  
Midnight: Oh yeah, I'm gonna introduce two new characters who are owned by two people I know from school...  
  
Voice: Hurry!  
  
Midnight: Fine --; Anyway, introducing Sibbie Lee, a Slytherin, Draco's cousin and body guard!  
  
Sibbie: I like Orli   
  
Midnight: And also introducing Crystal Kanashima (I think I spelt that right), a Ravenclaw, who glomps Suiichi Minamino (I think I spelt that right too XD)  
  
Crystal: Hiya!  
  
Draco: Hey wait a second! I don't have a cousin named Sibbie!  
  
Midnight: You do in this fanfic!  
  
Sibbie: (_sticks out tongue at Draco_)  
  
Midnight: On with the ficcy.. and I think I've said that before O.o

* * *

** Crash Site of Flying Machine**  
  
Brandon: I give up!  
  
Anna: Give up on what?  
  
Brandon: Every time we try to fly this thing, it crashes or blows up!  
  
Sakura011: At least it hasn't blown up yet  
  
(_Flying Machine blows up_)  
  
(_everyone glares at Sakura011_)  
  
Sakura011: -.-;  
  
Brandon: By the way, it's your fault! (_points at David_)  
  
David: Who me?   
  
Brandon: I'm pointing at you, of course you!  
  
David: I didn't do it! You and Kurt were supposed to be paying attention!  
  
Brandon: But you were the one driving!  
  
David: So? You were still sleeping when you were supposed to be the co-pilot person!  
  
Bubble: Could you two please stop fighting?  
  
David/Brandon: No! (_keep arguing_)  
  
Kasumi: That reminds me of how me and Hermione usually fight..   
  
(_A hooting sound is heard_)  
  
Anna: Penny's back!   
  
Penny: Hoot (_lands on Anna's arm_)  
  
Yuri: Does Penny know which way we should go?  
  
Penny: (_points wing_)  
  
Quirrel: That way (_points_) Wait.. (_moves out of the way so he doesn't get trampled_)  
  
Penny: (_points wing at Quirrel instead_)  
  
(_everyone tramples Quirrel_)  
  
Quirrel: Why does this always happen to me?  
  
Tea: We just like trampling you  
  
Quirrel: That makes me feel loved  
  
Midnight: Everybody freeze!   
  
(_everyone turns into big ice cubes_)  
  
Midnight: I didn't mean it literally --;  
  
(_ice cubes melt_)  
  
Midnight: That's better.. why are we all trying to just walk off without any way of transportation?  
  
Chiharu: Because we like trampling Quirrel... and Snape is cool (_glomps Snape_)  
  
Snape: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Chiharu: It doesn't   
  
Hachi: Why can't we just walk?  
  
Midnight: I didn't say we can't walk, I just asked why we were walking when we could be trying to find out some other way to get there. Wait, that answer sounded too smart for me.. never mind, keep walking!  
  
(_everybody keeps walking_)  
  
Samantha: Um, we're leaving Brandon, David, and Kurt behind if you didn't notice  
  
Kinoko: It doesn't matter, they'll catch up with us someday  
  
**One hour later  
**  
Envy: I'm tired x.X  
  
Juu-chan: I just notice that when you glomp somebody it makes you less tired! (_glomps Sirius_)   
  
Sirius: I need to get some fangirl repellent  
  
Draco: You think one fangirl is bad? Look at me! (_again has many fangirls hanging off of him_)  
  
Harry: Hey, I need some too!  
  
Envy: (_glomps Harry_)  
  
Harry: See?  
  
Sei-chan: Guys, look (_points ahead_)  
  
(_A big canyon is ahead_)  
  
Seamus: How are we going to cross that thing?  
  
Usada: There has to be a way!  
  
**3 hours later**   
  
Ron: Three hours and we still haven't found a way to get across!  
  
Chiharu: Maybe if we push Quirrel off he'll find a way across  
  
Quirrel: Is everyone out to get me?  
  
Everyone: Yep  
  
Quirrel: --;  
  
Minku: Maybe we can use Brandon's jet boots  
  
Shaoran: Minku, we left Brandon, David, and Kurt.. remember?  
  
Minku: Oh yeah...  
  
Arishia: Don't get disappointed everyone! (_throws her rose petals at everyone_)  
  
Harry: (_gets hit in the head with one_) Ow!  
  
Nakuru-san: Did that really hurt?  
  
Harry: No, I just felt like saying ow   
  
A.D.: Hey, those rose petals really do make you feel cheerful :)  
  
Arishia: Never doubt the power of roses  
  
Keroklutz: (_is walking around_)  
  
Samantha: You might want to move away from the edge of that cliff Keroklutz  
  
Keroklutz: What? (_trips and falls of edge_) AHHHHH! (_grabs Draco's arm_)  
  
Draco: Huh? (_gets pulled off the edge_) with Keroklutz   
  
All Draco-glompers: NOOOO! (_grab onto Draco's other arm_)  
  
Draco: The only good time to have fans x.X Ow... don't pull my arms off!  
  
Draco-glompers: (_pull Draco and Keroklutz back up_)  
  
Draco: I'm alive (_falls onto the ground_)

* * *

** Flying Machine Crash Site  
**  
Brandon: Um David, while we were fighting they all left us...  
  
David: Huh? (_looks around_)  
  
(_dust ball rolls in front of them_)  
  
Brandon: Yeah...  
  
Kurt: (_doesn't know or care what's going on_)  
  
David: How do you always do that Kurt?  
  
Kurt: (_doesn't answer_)   
  
Brandon: Sometimes I can swear he doesn't know how to talk!  
  
David: (_nods_)  
  
(_A how to fix a broken Flying Machine show comes onto Kurt's tv_)  
  
Brandon: Hey look! Lets watch it and see if we can figure out how to fix it!  
  
Brandon/David/Kurt: (_watch show_)

* * *

** Overgrown Barbie Dolls' Dungeon**  
  
Stardust: Is Draco ever going to come and save us?  
  
Neon: There she goes with Draco again  
  
Pie: Draco's cool, lets all three talk about him!  
  
Neon/Stardust: Okay!  
  
Neon/Stardust/Pie: (_talk about Draco_)  
  
Alan: I don't think there's anything special about Draco  
  
Clay: If there's nothing special about Draco, then why does he have so many fans?  
  
Hermione: I think it's because he's blonde  
  
Eliza: Hey wait a second, don't I glomp Draco too?  
  
Hermione: I think so  
  
Eliza: I'm gonna go over with those guys then (_goes to talk with Neon and Pie_)  
  
Dumbledore: That works  
  
(_screaming is heard_)  
  
Clay: What's that?  
  
(_Sibbie and Crystal fall in_)  
  
Dumbledore: Who are they?  
  
Sibbie: I'm Sibbie  
  
Crystal: And I'm Crystal!  
  
Hermione: Nice to meet you  
  
Sibbie: Is Orli here?  
  
Alan/Dumbledore/Clay/Hermione: Who?  
  
Sibbie: You don't know who Orli is?!  
  
Clay: Err.. no...  
  
Sibbie: Where have you been? Mars? Orli is only the best person on the planet, not to mention he's supernova hot!  
  
Alan: But who is he  
  
Sibbie: (_zones out thinking about Orli_)  
  
Crystal: Orlando Bloom.. she's obsessed  
  
Everyone: Oh...  
  
Crystal: And I like Suiichi!  
  
Hermione: Don't try to explain who that is  
  
Crystal: I won't  
  
Dumbledore: Good...

* * *

Midnight: Wow, that was a pretty long chapter for me  
  
Draco: No kidding.. you just had to make me fall off a cliff didn't you ? --;  
  
Midnight: Hey, at least you didn't actually fall!  
  
Draco: I bet you were thinking of letting me fall!  
  
Midnight: (_whistles_)  
  
Draco: I figured  
  
Midnight: Anyway, so many questions to be answered in the next chapter.. Will they ever get over the canyon? Will David, Brandon, and Kurt repair the Flying Machine? Will Orli also end up in the Overgrown Barbie Dolls' Dungeon? Will Draco ever get fangirl repellent?  
  
Draco: I hope  
  
Midnight: Maybe these questions will be answered in the next chapter (dun dun dunnn).. Keep reading this!


	26. Chapter 52

Draco: Chapter 52? 

Midnight: Yup :)

Draco: Okay then… (_blinks_)

Midnight: Know what?

Draco: Huh?

Midnight: Lets torture Sibbie!

Sibbie: Hey!

Draco: (_grins evilly_) This will be fun

Sibbie: But I'm your protection from the fangirls!

Draco: So? You haven't helped me so far!

Sibbie: --; (_tries to run away_)

Draco: Nuh-uh! (_tapes Sibbie to wall_)

(_an alarm goes off_)

Midnight: Shoot x.X

Draco: What does that mean?

Midnight: It means it's time for the chapter to start.. and Sibbie escapes her doom

Draco: Nooo!

Sibbie: Yay!

Midnight (_sighs_) I guess it's time to start the chapter then

Draco/Midnight: (_leave_)

Sibbie: Um.. guys.. you left me on the wall…. Taped to it! HELP!

* * *

**The Cliff**

Quirrel: So you want ME to go down there and try to find a way out?

Chiharu: Pretty much

Quirrel: --;

Minku: Please do it

Quirrel: No

Bubble: Please

Quirrel: No

Samantha: Yes!

Quirrel: No

Kinoko: But everyone wants you to

Quirrel: No

Tea: I'll give you a dollar

Quirrel: Really?

Tea: No :p

Sakura011: You shouldn't have told him that x.X

Tea: Sorry

Quirrel: No

Midnight: (_pushes Quirrel off cliff_)

Quirrel: AHHHHH.. (_takes breath_) AHHHHHHH… oomf (_hits ground_)

Envy: That didn't sound good O.o

Yuri: Think he's alive?

Ron: Yup

(_everyone looks off the edge of the cliff_)

Nakuru-san: Where's he at?

Shaoran: I think I see him!

Anna: Where?

Shaoran: (_points_) That pancake down there…

Snape: Ow…

Arishia: Snape feels Quirrel's pain

Snape: Actually, Chiharu just stepped on my toe

Everyone: Oh

Chiharu: Heh heh

Kasumi: If Hermione were here right now, I bet we'd be fighting about who's fault it was that Quirrel fell

Usada: You guys shouldn't fight at all

Sei-chan: Right

Kasumi: But siblings are supposed to fight!  
Juu-chan: Me and Harry are siblings and we don't fight!

Harry: Yeah! (_hugs Juu-chan_)

Juu-chan: Umm… could you not hug me though?

Harry: Aww (_stops hugging_)

Kasumi: You're right, we shouldn't fight

(A/N: Fixed that part and took Hermione out XD)

Midnight: WOOOOO!

Nakuru-san: What?

Sirius: I think she's gone crazy

Midnight: (_jumps around_)

Seamus: Come on Sirius, she might attack us

Sirius: (_sees Juu-chan_) She might too

Seamus/Sirius: (_walk away_)

Keroklutz: Hi! Where are you two going?

Seamus: Shhhh! Don't tell!

Keroklutz: Ohhh.. (_yelling_) Guys! Don't tell everyone that Seamus and Sirius are walking away!

Hachi: Seamus?

Juu-chan: Sirius?

Hachi/Juu-chan: (_chase after Seamus and Sirius_)

Draco: I feel sorry for them this time (_fails to notice the mob of fangirls coming up behind him_)

Mob of Fangirls: (_glomp Draco_)

Draco: I'm going down! (_falls_)

A.D.: That was random O.o

Midnight: I'VE GOT IT!!

Draco: Got what? Rabies?

Midnight: (_glares_) No, a way to get across the cliff!

Chiharu: If it involves a piece of pie or nachos, count me out

Midnight: Not today. Come here and I'll tell you

(_everyone gathers around Midnight_)

* * *

**Quirrel**

Quirrel: Ow x.X

* * *

**Flying Machine Crash Site**

Brandon: The show is done!

David: Finally!

Kurt: (_keeps watching tv_)

Brandon: Lets get busy!

5 Hours Later 

David: We're finally done!

Brandon: No thanks to Kurt --;

Kurt: (_still watching tv_)

David: Lets go!

Kurt: Can I drive?

David/Brandon: O.o He talked!

Kurt: But can I drive? You two keep crashing --;

Brandon: Um… sure

Kurt: Yay!

Brandon/David/Kurt: (_get into Flying Machine_)

(_Flying Machine takes off_)

* * *

**Overgrown Barbie Dolls' Dungeon**

Tom: I think people forgot I was here O.o

Dumbledore: Yes we did

Tom: That makes me feel great

Sibbie: (_sitting in corner_) Orli… Orli… Orli

Crystal: (_waves hand in front of Sibbie's face_) I think she's dead O.o

Eliza: Or zoned out… stupid Orli --;

Sibbie: Orli is not stupid! (_goes back to her "dream world"_)

Eliza: Yeeeah….

Alan: Watch him fall in at any second now

(_everyone looks up expecting Orli to fall in_)

Crystal: What about Suiichi?

Clay: No one knows who that Suiichi guy is, so he can't fall in

(_something falls down_)

Crystal: I bet it's Suiichi!

Neon: I bet it's not

Pie: I bet it's pizza!

Stardust: Hey! What happened to our Draco conversation?

Eliza: Oh yeah!

Eliza/Pie/Neon/Stardust: (_talk about Draco_)

Crystal: YAY! It's Suiichi! (_glomps_)

Hermione: Umm.. no, that's cardboard painted to look like Suiichi

Crystal: WHAT?! No… (_throws the cardboard_) Oh well

* * *

Midnight: I think that was a pretty good chapter

Draco: You think every chapter is good

Midnight: What do you expect? It's my fanfic (_sticks out tongue_)

Draco: Pleh --;

Midnight: Maybe the next chapter will have more Sibbie torture in it…

Sibbie: End --; (_clicks fanfic off_)


	27. Chapter 27

Midnight: Well, it's about 11:00 PM, and I'm on a trip in Massachusetts right now so… hey, where's Draco?

(_long silence_)

Midnight: (_shrugs_) Who cares… anyway…

(_crashing is heard_)

Midnight: What the?

(_Sibbie, Crystal, Neon, Pie, and Draco come running in_)

Midnight: Draco, what's going on? Get out of my authors note!

Draco: Nothing's happening (_grins evilly_)

**5 minutes later**

(_Midnight is tied to a chair_)

Neon: So.. now that we have control, what do we do?

Sibbie: Bring in Orli!

Crystal: And Suiichi!

Pie: And Pie!

Neon: You are Pie!

Pie: Oh yeah

Draco: Whatever, lets just end this fic! Lets see… we need to delete this fic on fanfiction.net

Sibbie: Wait, can I change my bio while we're on there?

Draco: Sure, sure, whatever, but hurry up!

Sibbie: (_logs onto her name_)

Draco: (_reads Sibbie's bio_) HEY!!!

Crystal: Huh?

Draco: She wants me to boil in hot lava!

(A/N: When I wrote this chapter, her bio did say that)

Sibbie: (_whistles innocently_)

Pie: Draco can't boil in hot lava! (_glomps Draco_)

Draco: (_ignores Pie_) Why you little… (_glares at Sibbie_)

Neon: This might get bad

Midnight: (_appears next to Neon_) Yes it might

Draco: (_blinks_) You're supposed to be tied to a chair

Midnight: Really? (_snaps fingers_)

(_fic starts_)

* * *

**Quirrel**

Quirrel: (_gets up_) Owww… Where am I?

Mysterious voice: At the bottom of a 50 ft cliff

Quirrel: Oh yeah… wait a sec… who are you?

Mysterious voice: A mysterious voice

Quirrel: I should have figured --; (_sits down on a rock_) I wish I was out of here… I wish I had a yo-yo… (A/N: The yo-yo is a joke between me, Neon, and Pie)

* * *

**The Cliff**

Midnight: So you've got it?

Everyone: Got it!

Midnight: Whoa, that was cool.. got it?

Everyone: Got it!

Midnight: I'm gonna do that again, got…

Snape: (_pushes Midnight_) No you aren't

A.D.: Get on with the plan already

Midnight: Oh yeah!

Chiharu: I think she already forgot it

Sei-chan: Sounds likey

Midnight: I need silence!

(_complete silence_)  
Harry: (_opens mouth to say something_)  
Arishia: (_covers Harry's mouth with hand_)  
Harry: --;  
(_still complete silence_)  
Midnight: I summon thy chickens!  
(_a loud sound is heard_)  
Kinoko: Sounds like a bunch of chickens  
Tea: Chickens lay eggs.. I like eggs.. yay!

(_a bunch of chickens land_)

Shaoran: Hey! It is a bunch of chickens! (_chooses one and sits on it_) This one is mine

Minku: These will hold us up, right? (_gets on one_)

Midnight: Yup (_pushes Harry off a chicken_) This one is mine, it's named Rob :)

Harry: Darnit (_chooses a different chicken_)

**5 minutes later**

Bubble: I think we're ready to go

Midnight: 3, 2, 1, LIFT OFF!

(_chickens rise into the air_)

Samantha: (_looks down the cliff_) I wonder where Quirrel is

Nakuru-san: Probably still a pancake down there

Ron: I like pancakes

Kasumi: Do you like that Quirrel is a pancake?

Ron: (_thinks_) Not really, you can't really trample a pancake

Hachi: Hii Seamus!

Seamus: Oh no

Hachi: (_turns her chicken towards Seamus_)

Seamus: (_crosses fingers_)

Hachi: (_tries to get next to Seamus but can't_) Hey! There's like a barrier separating us!

Seamus: YES!! It worked!

Envy: What worked?

Seamus: My fangirl repellant

Sirius: You have fangirl repellant?

Juu-chan: Sirius… YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY!

Draco: Quick Seamus! Throw it to me!

Seamus: (_throws it to Draco_)

Sakura011: NOOOOO (_flies in between Draco and the fangirl repellant and catches it_)

Draco: Give it to me (_holds out hand_)

Sakura011: No

Draco: Yes!

Sakura011: No!

Draco: Yes!

Keroklutz: Ahhhhh! (_chicken goes out of control_) Watch out! (_hits Sakura011's arm and makes fangirl repellant fall_)

(_fangirl repellant falls down the cliff_)

* * *

**Quirrel**

Quirrel: (_gets hit with fangirl repellant_) Ow.. (_faints_)

* * *

**The Cliff**

All fangirls: YAY!

Anna: What about Seamus?

Seamus: Don't worry, it wears off --;

Hachi: Yay!

Yuri: I think we're gonna land soon

(_chickens start to land_)

Usada: That was fun

* * *

**Flying Machine**

Kurt: (_is driving_)

Brandon: This is good, we haven't crashed yet!

David: He's a much better driver then you are

Brandon --; Hey look! (_points out the window_)

David: What? That big cliff?

Brandon: Yeah

David: Kurt, land this thing

Kurt: (_lands Flying Machine_)

Brandon/David: (_get out_)

Brandon: Look! Footprints!

David: I see.. and they stop at the cliff

Brandon: And here are chicken tracks!

David: So… they either fell down the cliff, or got eaten by chickens!

Brandon: Lets go down there!

David/Brandon: (_get into Flying Machine_)

* * *

**Overgrown Barbie Dolls' Dungeon**

Sibbie: Orli, Orli, Orli…

Tom: I swear, if she doesn't shut up, I'm gonna tape her mouth shut!

Clay: (_nods_)

(_cracking sound is heard_)

Hermione: What's that?

(_a tv comes down out of the ceiling_)

Crystal: Ooooh! Can we watch anime?

Dumbledore: No.. hey look! (_points at tv_)

(_Porridge, Plumpy, and Cocobra appear on screen_)

Alan: Oh great --;

Plumpy: Hey you four in the corner!

Stardust/Neon/Pie/Eliza: (_turn toward tv_)

Plumpy: That's better

Porridge: We have an intercom in your room just so we can know what you're saying!

Neon: Oh god x.X

Cocobra: Anyway, we've captured someone else

Stardust: Draco?

Pie: I hope not

Eliza; So who is it?

Cocobra: I dunno, I'll show them to you…

* * *

Midnight: Well, I'm ending this chapter right here!

(_silence_)

Midnight: I bet you want to know what happened to the other five… Well, due to the power given to the author of this fic, me, they are sorta stuck (_motions behind her where the other five are tied to a pole_) End of chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Midnight: I'm still in Massachusetts, and I'm bored to death x.X (Note: I'm not in Massachusetts while typing it, just writing it XD)

Draco: So she decided to torture me with a new chapter

Midnight: --; Pessimist… by the way, I saw the 3rd Harry Potter movie last night!

Draco: Potter has a movie?

Midnight: Yup!

Draco: I bet I was in it.. and I was the best character!

Midnight: Duh! But you were whiny in it

Draco: That's cruel..

Midnight: Yeah, but I have a new character

Draco: Whoopee! (_waves flag_)

Midnight: Meet Hot Pink! The Slytherin Draco glomper who's Pie's sister!

Hot Pink: Hi.. DRACO! (_glomps Draco_)

Draco: --; Great.. lets get this chapter over with!

Midnight: Okay! (_starts fic_)

* * *

** Flying Machine**

Kurt: (_lands Flying Machine at bottom of cliff_)

Brandon: Okay, lets go find them!

David: (_pushes Brandon to get out the door_) Move!

Brandon: Pushy pushy pushy --;

David: Hey Kurt! Come on!

Kurt: (_sleeping_)

David: Okay then...

Brandon: Look! A person! (_runs over to it_)

David: Where? (_follows Brandon_)

Brandon/David: It's…QUIRREL!

David: (_pokes Quirrel with a stick_) Think he's alive?

Quirrel: Owww…

Brandon: Yup

Quirrel: (_gets up_) Not again x.X

David: Hi! Where's everyone else?

Quirrel I dunno, they pushed me down here! Then I got hit with this (_holds up fangirl repellant_)

Brandon: (_takes fangirl repellant_) Hmmm…

(_Something pops out of shadows and jumps on Brandon's back_)

Brandon: AHHHHH! Get it off! Get it off! (_trips and falls_)

David: Chill.. (_pulls it off_) It's Hot Pink!

Hot Pink: Hiiii!

Quirrel: Who?

Brandon: Hi Hot Pink! Hot Pink is Pie's sister

Quirrel" Greeat…

David: Well, I guess we'd better go try to find everyone else

Brandon/David/Quirrel/Hot Pink: (_get into Flying Machine_)

* * *

**Chicken Landing Area**

Midnight: Bye Rob! (_waves at chicken flying above head_)

Rob: Bok! (_waves with a wing_)

Tea: Darn, my chicken didn't lay an egg for me

(_egg falls out of sky_)

Tea: (_catches egg_) YAY! I will love you forever chicken!

(_all of the chickens fly away_)

Usada: I guess we're walking the rest of the way

(A/N: Just to give you an update of where I am, I'm in the Boston airport waiting for the plane. There is now a 20 minute delay because our plane is screwed up and we're getting a different one --; Now they're changing everyone's seats and stuff x.X I hate planes…)

Chiharu: Hey look!

Kasumi: At what? You're pointing at Snape

Draco: That's just great, we think she finds something great, but she just sees Snape --;

Chiharu: No! Over…

Anna: Look! A castle! (_points_)

Chiharu: There (_points where Anna is pointing_) Told ya I saw something Draco :P

Minku: That's cool, it's a castle like we thought!

Bubble: Maybe there's even a moat around it

Harry: And a dragon!

Midnight: Dragons are cool…

Arishia: Well, lets try to reach the castle by dark

(A/N: Note that it never seems to be nighttime.. heh heh.. I'm also flying on the plane now!)

One Hour Later 

(_a sound is heard_)

Envy: What's that?

A.D.: Probably one of those Barbies again --;

Voice: I'm not a Barbie!

Tea: IT'S BEN!

Ben: How'd you know O.o

Tea: 'Cause you threw me into Hogwarts, remember?

Ben: Oh god yes x.X

Sakura011: So… whatcha doing out here?

Ben: Oh, I just came to stop you from getting to the castle

Arishia: I don't think you were supposed to tell us that

Nakuru-san: Yeah, now we can easily stop you from stopping us

Ben: Fine then, I'll stop you from stopping me from stopping you

Shaoran: Then we'll stop you from stopping us from stopping you from stopping us

(A/N: I just confused myself with that part XD)

Ben: So? I can stop you from stopping me from stopping you from stopping me from stopping you!

Ben/Shaoran: (_continue_)

One Hour Later 

Kinoko: I want to know why it's always an hour before something new happens O.o

Samantha: Maybe she likes the number one the best

Kinoko: Could be..

(_whirring sound is heard_)

Samantha: I think she likes saying that sounds are heard too O.o

Shaoran: Oh yeah? We can stop you from stopping us from stopping you from stopping us from stopping you from stopping us from stopping you from stopping.. etc. (A/N: I don't feel like writing that all over the whole page)

Ben: Well, I can stop you from stopping me from stopping you from stopping me from

stopping you from stopping me from stopping…

(_Flying Machine lands on Ben_)

Tea: Aww.. I wanted to glomp him before he got squished x.x

Sei-chan: Hey, those guys are back!

Ron: Unless evil aliens took over the Flying Machine O.o

Everyone: (_look at Ron_)

Ron: (_shrugs_) You never know

(_The door on the Flying Machine opens_)

Harry/Ron: (_screaming like girls _(A/N: Thanks Chiharu XD))AHHHH! ALIENS!

(_a foot appears in the doorway_)

Harry/Ron: (_continue screaming_)

(_Hot Pink, Quirrel, Brandon, David, and Kurt step out_)

Harry/Ron: (_keep screaming anyway_)

Sirius: (_grabs Harry and Ron_) They aren't aliens!

Juu-chan: Good job Sirius (_glomps Sirius_)

Sirius: Remind me not to ever do anything smart-ish x.x

Hot Pink: Hiiii everyone!

Midnight: Hi person!

David: We finally found you guys!

Seamus: And Quirrel

Keroklutz: Quirrel is alive?

Quirrel: Yeah --;

Hot Pink: Hey, where's Draco?

Draco: Not here

Hot Pink: Hi Draco! (_glomps Draco_)

Hachi: Hey, good idea! (_also glomps Draco_)

Midnight: Hey everyone, this is Hot Pink, Pie's little sister

Brandon: I just hope she's not exactly like Pie x.x

Kurt: (_decides to watch tv_)

David: Oh great --;

Seamus: He's obsessed with that tv.. (_backs away from Hachi_) and she's obsessed with me

Hachi: Hey Seamus, did the repellant wear off yet?

Seamus: Nope :)

Hachi: --;

* * *

**The Overgrown Barbie Dolls' Dungeon**

Cocobra: Here's the picture

(_the picture on the screen switches to Orlando Bloom tied to a chair hanging over a pool of lava_) (A/N: The pool of lava tends to be used a lot XD)

Sibbie: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Crystal: Now that's weird..

Alan: I think I feel sorry for him o.O

Plumpy: I take it she knows who he is? (_points at Sibbie_)

Sibbie: Let him go! Let him go!

Porridge: We don't want to let him go though..

Neon: I'm glad it wasn't Draco

Pie: Me too O.o

Stardust: I'm glad it wasn't me.. or Draco

Dumbledore: I'm surprised it wasn't me

Cocobra: Me too, hey, good idea!

(_Dumbledore disappears_)

Clay: Poor him

(_picture on the screen switches back to Orli _(A/N: Yes, I'm gonna call him Orli now XD It's shorter) _with Dumbledore tied to his back_)

Eliza: Dun dun dunn

* * *

**Dumbledore and Orli**

Dumbledore: Hi

Orli: Hi to you too (_looks down at lava_)

* * *

A/N: Hey Sibbie, you happy? I finally put Orli in

Draco: Would she really be happy that he's hanging over a pool of lava?

Midnight: Maybe not… I guarantee that he won't die!

Draco: That's better

Midnight: I swear I'll continue soon people!


End file.
